All of the patents and patent applications, and other references herein described below in the description of the present invention and those listed in Table 1, are hereby explicitly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
There are a number of known telematics technologies. Typically, these involve cars and land vehicles, and integrate navigational functions, though some such systems do not require location or navigational information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
The control of a marine vessel, such as a pleasure craft used for fishing, water skiing, or other leisure activities, often involves the implementation of many different input and output devices. For example, input signals are provided by speedometers, tachometers, depth finders, and various temperature and pressure sensors. Engine control units (ECU's) provide output signals to control the operation of various components related to the internal combustion engine of the marine propulsion system used to provide thrust for the marine vessel. In marine vessels that use transducers as input devices, such as speed sensors, temperature sensors, and pressure sensors, it is typical for each transducer to be separately and individually connected in signal communication with an appropriate gauge located on the control panel at the helm of the vessel. For example, a speed measuring transducer (e.g. paddlewheel) may be connected by a pair of wires to a speedometer gauge on a control panel of the marine vessel. Similarly, a pressure transducer disposed in pressure sensing relation with an oil system or a cooling system would typically be connected by a pair of wires to a separate gauge on a control panel at the helm of the marine vessel. Similarly, temperature transducers and other sensors would be connected to their associated gauges on a control panel. If the marine propulsion system is provided with actuators to cause the propulsion system to trim or tilt relative to the marine vessel, switches would typically be provided at the helm to activate the trim and tilt cylinders and position transducers would be attached to the marine propulsion system and connected, by appropriate wires, to gauges on the control panel to inform the marine vessel operator of the actual position of the marine propulsion system.
The Controller Area Network (CAN) communication system has been used in many types of automotive and industrial applications. The basic principle of a CAN communication system is that data messages transmitted from any node on a CAN bus do not contain addresses of either the transmitting node or of any intended receiving node. Instead, the content of the message is labeled by an identifier that is unique throughout the network. All other nodes on the network receive the message and each performs an acceptance test on the identifier to determine if the message, and thus its content, is relevant to that particular node. If the message is relevant, it will be processed. Otherwise, it is ignored. A two-wire bus is usually provided and consists of a twisted pair of conductors. CAN is able to operate in extremely harsh environments and its extensive error checking mechanisms ensure that any transmission errors are detected. The National Marine Electronic Association (NMEA) has developed an international standard intended to permit ready and satisfactory communication between electronic marine instruments, navigation equipment, and communications equipment when interconnected via an appropriate system. The interconnection is intended to be by means of a two-conductor, shielded, twisted pair of wires.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,150 discloses a sensor actuator bus system. A four-wire bus is provided with a two-wire power bus and a two-wire signal bus and a plurality of sensors and actuators attached to both two-wire busses. A modification is provided to the standard CAN protocol, in which the standard CAN header, of a data packet, is modified to incorporate a shortened device identifier priority. By shortening the identifier field of the CAN header three bits are made available for use as a short form protocol data unit which can be used to contain binary information representing both the change of status of an identified device and the current status of the device. The same three-bit PDU can be used to acknowledge receipt of the change of status information. In order to retain all of the beneficial capabilities of the standard CAN protocol, the three-bit short form PDU can also be used to identify the use of additional bytes of a data field so that a device can take advantage of the more complex capabilities of the standard CAN protocol. However, in situations where a mere change of status report is sufficient, the length of a message is reduced from a minimum of three bytes to a length of two bytes to obtain the significant benefits of increased speed of message transmission.
In certain systems, such as large industrial control systems, it may be sufficient to create a control system in which no new devices are expected to be added to the system after its initial design and manufacture. Alternatively, if the original manufacturer of the industrial control system retains control of all additional equipment added to the system, appropriate regulation of the signal exchanges can be retained. However, when one manufacturer originally creates a control system using CAN and other manufacturers add components to the system, without the knowledge of the original manufacturer, the orderly processing of signals and messages maybe compromised by the added components. The Can Kingdom system addresses several problems inherent in a standard controller area network system (CAN) when used in circumstances in which subsequent suppliers and users provide components that are later connected to an existing controller area network system and which are not under the control of the original manufacturer and supplier of the system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,116 describes a device for controlling a member in a system. The apparatus or manufacturing system in which a first member executes a desired function or action which is controllable as a function of at least one parameter characteristic for a second member is provided by this system. A first detector detects signals corresponding to values of the at least one parameter of the second member. At least one transmitter receives the detected signals and assigns coded/numbered messages for each value of the parameter. The apparatus further includes at least one receiver with a control module for controlling the desired action of the first member. The signal transmission between the transmitter and the receiver occurs over a connection bus and the signals are transmitted in the form of the coded/numbered messages in a predetermined order, with well-defined transmission times between the first detector and the transmitter and between the transmitter and the receiver. A control unit controls operation of the receiver module and sends thereto at least information regarding a desired parameter value at which a corresponding desired function or action is to be executed by the first member, or a desired message number to be selected. The receiver obtains the requested desired message number or, based on the desired parameter value and the time information for the desired action or function of the first member selects itself and receives a corresponding message number containing the parameter value. Based on the message number, the receiver generates an activation signal for the first member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,846 describes a distributed computer system arrangement, having interconnected module units which perform logical operations at different locations. A serial data bus interconnects all of the modules units through a connecting device which enables the module to communicate over the serial bus. Identification information is stored in a memory to identify the module unit to other module units communicating over the bus. A logic circuit transfers the identification information to the module unit during an initialization phase of the system. Each module need not know where it is being connected along the serial bus, as all information for communicating over the bus is provided by the connecting device.
A marine vessel control system according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 comprises a marine propulsion system attached to the marine vessel. The propulsion system can comprise one or more outboard motors, jet drives, a sterndrive system, or an inboard propulsion system. The control system further comprises a communication bus which is a serial communication bus on which all messages relating to the control of the marine vessel and its various systems are transmitted. The system further comprises a controller connected to the communication bus. The controller can be a microprocessor associated directly with the marine propulsion system or, alternatively, can be a centrally located microprocessor or a plurality of microprocessors associated in signal communication with each other for control of the marine vessel. A plurality of devices may be connected in signal communication with the communication bus. The plurality of devices comprises input devices and output devices. The input devices provide signals to the controller which are representative of various parameters detected and measured by the input devices. The output devices comprise various actuators that respond to commands from the controller to maintain or change certain physical conditions relating to the marine vessel. These output devices can be pumps, stepper motors associated with the engine's throttle plate, hydraulic cylinders or electric servo motors associated with trim tabs or with the propulsion system to change the trim and tilt of the system, hydraulic actuators used to change the position of the marine propulsion system relative to the marine vessel to affect steering, or any other output device necessary to control the operation of the marine vessel or its various systems. A bus access manager regulates the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the communication bus, which may be a CAN Kingdom network. The use of a bus access manager addition of components on the bus which were not part of the originally configured system. The controller is effectively connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices, both input devices and output devices, that are connected to the communication bus. The prioritization and interpretation of the various signals received by the plurality of devices on the communication bus are regulated by the bus access manager which comprises a CAN Kingdom network. The plurality of input devices connected to the communication bus can comprise a global positioning system (GPS), a weather information source, pitch and yaw sensors, wind speed sensors, light sensors, an internet source, various manual inputs such as switches and levers, a speedometer, a fluid level sensor for sensing the fluid level of fuel and lubrication, motion sensors, smoke detectors, depth sensors, heat sensors, target acquisition radar systems, and a chart plotter. Other input devices capable of providing a signal that is representative of a monitored parameter can also be connected to the communication bus. Individual sensors can alternatively be connected as inputs to one or more microprocessors which, in turn, are connected to the communication bus. In this way, the intermediate microprocessors can receive data from the individual sensors and reformulate the date prior to transmitting the reformulated data to the communication bus for eventual receipt by a primary controller which is connected to the communication bus. Output devices connected in signal communication with the communication bus can comprise a propeller blade pitch control mechanism, running lights, a speed control mechanism such as throttle plate control systems and fuel per cycle control systems, trim tabs, climate control systems, steering mechanisms, lighting fixtures, drive trim mechanisms, and a transmission gear selecting mechanism. Other output devices can also be connected in signal communication with the communication bus, either directly or through an intermediate microcontroller.
FIG. 6 is a schematic representation showing how a plurality of input devices can be used to provide signals to a controller, such as an engine control unit (ECU) and how the engine control unit can provide output signals to a plurality of output devices. Typically, the controller 10 comprises a microprocessor that receives signals from the various input devices. For example, the controller 10 can receive position signals from the global positioning system (GPS) 12 in the form of longitude and latitude positions. Weather information 14 can be received in the form of warnings and coded weather status signals. Pitch and yaw sensors 16 can provide signals to the controller 10 that are representative of the physical position and attitude of the marine vessel, in terms of pitch and yaw, relative to a reference plane. A wind speed sensor 18 can provide information regarding the wind speed in the vicinity of the marine vessel. Light sensors 20 can be used to provide signals to the controller 10 that are representative of the degree of light present in a preselected location. By being connected to the internet 22, the controller can receive signals relating to messages intended to be received by the marine vessel or other types of data requested by the controller 10. The manual inputs 24 can comprise various switches, levers, and other manual input devices that allow a marine vessel operator to communicate with the controller 10. Sensor inputs 25 can provide information relating to either depth of water, locations of shoals or reefs, or the presence of underwater objects. The speedometer 26, fluid level sensors 28, motion sensors 30, and smoke detectors 32 can all provide signals to the controller 10 that relate to various conditions being monitored on the marine vessel. A depth sensor 34 provides an input signal to the controller 10 relating to the depth of water directly under the marine vessel. Sensors 36, such as heat sensors, can monitor certain parameters, such as temperature, of the engine and its various fluids. Target acquisition systems 38, such as a radar system, can be used to determine whether or not another vessel or structure is in the vicinity of the marine vessel. This can then be communicated to the controller 10 as an input signal. A chart plotter 40 can provide signals to the controller 10 that relate to the geographical position of the marine vessel with respect to various shorelines, buoys, and other features relating to the navigation of the marine vessel. The controller 10 can provide output signals to many output devices on the marine vessel. For example, the controller 10 can provide signals to change the propeller blade pitch 50 if the marine vessel is provided with a controllable pitch propeller. In a typical application, the controller 10 would receive the signal from a manually controlled thrust demand lever and provide signals to a propeller blade pitch control system 50 in conjunction with a speed control mechanism 52, such as a throttle controller of a carbureted engine or fueling controller of a fuel injected system. The controller 10 can also change the status of running lights 54 in response to signals from the light sensors 20. The trim tabs 56 and the drive trim 58 are changed in response to output signals from the controller based on manual input signals received from the operator of the vessel in conjunction with pitch and yaw sensors 16, speedometer signals 26 and other manual inputs. The climate control system 58 can be regulated by the controller 10 with output signals that are determined as a function of manual inputs 24 and various temperature measurement devices on the marine vessel. The steering control 60 is changed by the controller 10 in response to either manual inputs 24, such as movement of the steering wheel, or signals provided by the global positioning system 12, chart plotter 40 and target acquisition system 38. The lighting 62 of the marine vessel can be changed in response to manual inputs 24 or light sensors 20, depending on the desires of the marine vessel operator. Similarly, if the marine vessel is provided with a transmission 64, the controller 10 can change the gear setting of the transmission based on manual inputs 24, such a thrust demand lever, and the speedometer 26. Although FIG. 6 shows a plurality of inputs and a plurality of outputs relating to the controller 10, it should be understood that FIG. 6 is not intended as an all-inclusive display of inputs and outputs. Many other devices can be provided on a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with the controller 10. In marine control systems known to those skilled in the art, the input devices are typically connected to the controller 10 with individual pairs of wires. Similarly, the output devices are also individually connected to the controller 10 with no direct communication link between individual input devices with other input devices or with the output devices. In other words, all signals from the input devices are wired directly to the controller and all signals from the controller to the output devices are wired directly between those output devices. In a complex marine vessel with many input devices and many output devices, the wiring system can become significantly complex. If any input devices or output devices are subsequently added to the marine vessel, those new devices must be wired directly to the controller 10 and, in a typical application, the controller 10 must be reprogrammed to accommodate the signals received from the input devices and the signals provided to the output devices.
FIG. 7 shows a system with a controller 10, input devices 71-73, and output devices 81-83, connected to a common communication bus 21. Rather than having each input and output device individually connected to the controller 10. Similarly, the controller 10 can provide command output signals to the output devices 81-83 to cause them to perform desired actions. Through the use of a controller area network (CAN) the amount of interconnecting wires between the input devices, output devices, and controller 10 is significantly reduced. The controller area network (CAN) provides an arbitration scheme effectively eliminates collisions or interferences between message packets.
Typical propulsion systems for small marine vessels under 1000 horsepower are disjointed and fragmented in terms of integrating all of the engine, drive, and vessel specific functions into the system that can provide the full benefit of such integration. Typically, throttle control, shifting control, and steering control, are individual and separate systems that are not directly related to each other. A propulsion control system can utilize an engine with a controller, or engine control unit, that has full control over engine running conditions in terms of the generated torque and speed provided by the engine. In larger marine vessels, the boat can have two or even three helms instead of just a single helm location. In addition, the marine vessel can be powered by two, three, or four engines, requiring coordination.
Modern marine engines are equipped with a variety of sensors that can be used for the purpose of diagnostics in order to monitor and detect existing or future problems. These sensors can provide valuable information on the state of the health of fuel injectors, spark plugs, lubrication systems, temperature, water and oil pressure, vibration, voltage, electrical power consumption, and many other parameters that can be monitored for the purpose of predicting the onset of a future component failure. The data may be provided by the various sensors and conversion of the data via a serial bus integrated into a display unit placed at the helm of the vessel. The user can obtain automated indication of existing and potential problems and also be provided with information on how to service the engine if such an option is available. Alternatively, the information can be transferred, via a form of wireless link, to a service response center where software can analyze the signatures collected from the variety of sensors and, based on this analysis, determine a diagnostic assessment. The communication can be from the boat to another remotely located device or from a remote device to the boat. This feature can be used to implement a true predictive maintenance system or a “just-in-time” maintenance system and, as a result, reduce the overall cost of the ownership of the marine vessel. The possibility to rerun remote diagnostics will allow the owner or operator of a marine vessel to perform the diagnostic test without actually visiting a repair or maintenance facility. It will also allow a marine repair facility to be prepared for the marine vessel when it is eventually brought to the facility for maintenance or service. This can also be expanded to include not only engine diagnostics, but other vessel subsystems such as electrical motors for hydraulic pumps, bilge pumps, fresh water pumps, trim tabs, and electrical systems on the vessel. With these features, the overall ease of maintenance and operation of the marine vessel will be significantly enhanced and will allow the marine vessel operator to operate the diagnostic systems of the boat subsystems without having to visit a service center.
In FIG. 8, the communication gateway 600 is shown connected to a satellite communication system 604, a VHS 606, and a cellular link 608. The helm computer 308 is connected to a display, such as an LCD, for communication with the operator. In addition, the communication gateway 600, the helm computer 308, the vessel control unit, and the engine control unit are all connected in signal communication with the serial communication bus 21. The engine sensing components and the vessel sensing components are connected to the ECU and VCU, respectively, and signals received from these sensing components are transmitted by the associated control units to the serial communication bus 21.
FIG. 9 shows the schematic representation of a marine vessel 700 provided with a wide variety of devices which are all connected in signal communication with a serial CAN communication bus 21. The marine vessel 700 is schematically shown with a single helm position and a single engine 711. The engine is linked to a transmission 802, a steering actuator 804, and a trim control system 808. The propeller 721 is driven by the engine 711 to provide propulsive thrust for the marine vessel 700. A vessel control module (VCM) is connected in signal communication with a blower 820, a battery 824, and a bilge monitor 830 which can sense various conditions in the bilge of the marine vessel 700, such as water level or the accumulation of fumes. A live well 834 is provided to store fish in an environment that keeps the fish alive. A depth finder 840 is shown schematically at the stern of the marine vessel 700. Two trim tabs, 841 and 842 are connected in signal communication with the vessel control module VCM which, in turn, is connected to the serial communication bus 21. A collision avoidance system 38 provides a radar signal to detect the presence of objects in front of the marine vessel. Attitude sensors, such as pitch and yaw sensors 16 determine the physical attitude of the vessel to aid the vessel control module VCM in controlling the trim 808 of the propulsion system and the trim tabs, 841 and 842. A joystick module 850 allows an operator control of the vessel during docking procedures. A keyless entry system 860 allows an operator to unlock various security devices as the marine vessel operator approaches the boat. An auto pilot system 870 can control the movement of the marine vessel according to instructions provided by the operator. A lighting system 874 and an emergency locator device 878 are also shown.
US 2015/0326488, 2016/0198485, 2016/0134562, 9,088,454, 9,031,073, 9,143,384, 9,225,581, 9,258,173, and 9,332,261 disclose a network management module, having a network interface module, memory, and a processing module, which couples to a vehicle communication network.
FIG. 9 shows a segmented bus architecture, in which various busses, which may be of different types, are interconnected, in an automotive application. Many types of vehicles (e.g., automobiles, trucks, buses, agricultural vehicles, marine vessels, and/or aircraft) include a vehicle communication network. The complexity of the vehicle communication network varies depending on the amount of electronic devices within the vehicle. For example, many more advanced vehicles include electronic modules for engine control, and for land vehicles, these may also include transmission control, antilock braking, body control, emissions control, etc. For marine vessels, often there are a plurality of propulsive engines. To support the various electronic devices within the vehicle, the automotive industry has generated numerous communication protocols. The bus protocols include: (1) J1850 and/or OBDII, which are typically used for vehicle diagnostic electronic components; (2) Intellibus, which is typically used for electronic engine control, transmission control other vehicle systems such as climate control, and it may also be used for drive-by-wire electronic control units (ECU); (3) high-speed controller area network (CAN), which is typically used for braking systems and engine management systems; (4) distributed system interface (DSI) and/or Bosch-Siemens-Temic (BST), which is typically used for safety related electronic devices; (5) byteflight, which is typically used for safety critical electronic device applications; (6) local interconnect network (LIN), which is typically used for intelligent actuators and/or intelligent sensors; (7) low-speed controller area network (CAN) and/or Motorola® interconnect (MI), which are typically used for low-speed electronic devices such as Windows, mirrors, seats and/or climate control; (8) mobile media link (MML), domestic digital data (D2B), smartwireX, inter-equipment bus (IEBus), and/or media oriented systems transport (MOST), which are typically used to support multimedia electronic devices within a vehicle such as a audio head unit and amplifiers, CD player, a DVD player, a cellular connection, a Bluetooth connection, peripheral computer connections, rear seat entertainment (RSE) units, a radio, digital storage, and/or a GPS navigation system; (9) Low-Voltage Differential Signaling (LVDS), which are typically used to support, heads up display, instrument panel displays, other digital displays, driver assist digital video cameras, and (10) FlexRay, which may be used for safety critical features and/or by-wire applications. To enable electronic components using different bus protocols to communicate with each other, one or more bus gateways may be included in the vehicle network. For example, in a safety related issue, a safety ECU may need to communicate with a braking ECU, and engine control ECU, and/or a transmission control ECU. In this example, the bus gateway performs some degree of protocol conversion to facilitate the communication between the ECUs of differing communication protocols. A vehicle system may communicate with a server to upload data and/or download data.
FIG. 11 shows a schematic block diagram of a prior art embodiment of a vehicular communication network that includes a unified network fabric (e.g., Ethernet-based), one or more communication links, a gateway, a plurality of vehicle control modules, a network manager, a power manager, one or more processing modules, memory, and/or one or more multimedia processing modules. The communication links may include wired and/or wireless interfaces to support connectivity with cellular devices, Bluetooth devices, infrared devices, and/or computer peripheral devices. For example, a Bluetooth transceiver may be coupled to the unified network fabric to support Bluetooth communications with a portable audio/video unit, with a headset, etc. The network fabric includes a plurality of bridge-routing modules and a plurality of switch modules. Within the network fabric, a bridge-routing module is redundantly coupled to one or more adjacent bridge-routing modules and a switch module is redundantly coupled to one or more bridge-routing modules. The network fabric may be divided into sub-network fabrics that are coupled together via a data bridge. As an example, the network fabric includes a data bridge, a first sub-network fabric operably coupled to first sub-set of the vehicle control modules, and a second sub-network fabric operably coupled to second sub-set of the vehicle control modules. The data bridge facilitates (e.g., initiates, issues an instruction, performs, etc.) communication of a sub-set of the packets between the first and second sub-network fabrics. The gateway may include one or more wireless transceivers to support communication with the highway network, with a home network, and/or to support diagnostic ports for communication with the automobile service providers, the automobile manufacturers, etc. Such a wireless transceiver includes a network interface, which enables it to connect to the unified network fabric.
A multimedia processing module may provide audio, video, text, and/or graphics processing for the vehicle. For instance, the multimedia processing module may support a GPS navigation system, provide rendered video and/or graphic images to displays, processes digital images received by cameras, and/or provides images to other audio/video equipment within the vehicle. The multimedia processing module may be a single processing device or a plurality of processing devices. Such a processing device may be a microprocessor, micro-controller, digital signal processor, microcomputer, central processing unit, field programmable gate array, programmable logic device, state machine, and/or any device that manipulates signals (analog and/or digital) based on hard coding of the circuitry and/or operational instructions. The multimedia processing module may have an associated memory and/or memory element, which may be a single memory device, a plurality of memory devices, and/or embedded circuitry of the processing module. Such a memory device may be a read-only memory, random access memory, volatile memory, non-volatile memory, static memory, dynamic memory, flash memory, cache memory, and/or any device that stores digital information. Note that if the multimedia processing module includes more than one processing device, the processing devices may be centrally located (e.g., directly coupled together via a wired and/or wireless bus structure) or may be distributedly located (e.g., cloud computing via indirect coupling via a local area network and/or a wide area network). When the multimedia processing module implements one or more of its functions via a state machine, analog circuitry, digital circuitry, and/or logic circuitry, the memory and/or memory element storing the corresponding operational instructions may be embedded within, or external to, the circuitry comprising the state machine, analog circuitry, digital circuitry, and/or logic circuitry. In an example of operation, a vehicle control module (e.g., a sensor) generates a packet in accordance with the global vehicle network communication protocol (e.g., formats the packet in accordance with the information regarding a network fabric formatting of the packets. The vehicle control module then transmits the packet via the network fabric in accordance with the global vehicle network communication protocol. For instance, the network fabric routes the packet based on content type of the packet (and the destination address) to another vehicle control module and/or to the multimedia processing module. The unified network fabric may have an Ethernet bus structure (or other packet/frame structure) that enables packet/frame-based communication among the plurality of electronic devices within a vehicle. In addition, the vehicle communication network may be a semi-static network thereby allowing preconfigured spanning trees to be utilized for fast reconfiguration of the network; have configured dedicated bandwidth allocation for at least some of the devices to ensure a particular level of data throughput for mission critical and some non-mission critical applications; support virtualized local area networks; support a centralized and/or distributed bus monitoring system; support security and authentication of device replacement and or new device installment; support lossless Ethernet transmissions through redundant paths; support a low latency protocol for mission-critical packets; and/or support fast link fail-over.
Each processing module may perform one or more functions. For instance, a processing module may perform the electronic control functions for the engine, which include, but are not limited to, engine management, vehicle system operations, engine control, and engine diagnostics. Another processing module may perform user environment electronic control functions, which include, but are not limited to, climate control. Yet another processing module may perform safety related electronic control functions. Still another processing module may perform vehicle operation electronic control functions, which include, but are not limited to, by-wire operations, transmission control, etc.
The wireless coupling between the same modules may be in accordance with one or more standardized wireless communication protocols in the 2.4 GHz frequency band, the 5 GHz frequency band, the 60 GHz frequency band, etc. or a may be a proprietary wireless communication protocol. Standardized wireless communication protocols includes, but are not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), local multi-point distribution systems (LMDS), multi-channel-multi-point distribution systems (MMDS), radio frequency identification (RFID), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), WCDMA, LTE (Long Term Evolution), WiMAX (worldwide interoperability for microwave access), and/or variations thereof. For example data may be converted to or from one or more symbol streams in accordance with one or more wireless communication standards (e.g., GSM, CDMA, WCDMA, HSUPA, HSDPA, WiMAX, EDGE, GPRS, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, ZigBee, universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), long term evolution (LTE), IEEE 802.16, evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.) and/or a proprietary communication protocol. Such a conversion includes one or more of: scrambling, puncturing, encoding, interleaving, constellation mapping, modulation, frequency spreading, frequency hopping, beamforming, space-time-block encoding, space-frequency-block encoding, frequency to time domain conversion, and/or digital baseband to intermediate frequency conversion. Note that the module(s) converts the data into or from a single outbound symbol stream for Single Input Single Output (SISO) communications and/or for Multiple Input Single Output (MISO) communications and converts the outbound data into or from multiple outbound symbol streams for Single Input Multiple Output (SIMO) and Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) communications.
FIG. 12 is a logic diagram of an embodiment of a method for fuel consumption optimization of a vehicle. The method begins by determining whether fuel optimization information is received via a communication link 1802. The fuel optimization information is generated by a server that receives information regarding the vehicle's performance, use profile, make, type of fuel used, general information regarding the vehicle, etc. Based on this information, the server generates information that may optimize fuel consumption while the vehicle is in use. When fuel optimization information is received, the method continues by presenting a message to the driver regarding fuel optimization 1804. The method continues by determining whether the operator has acknowledged the fuel optimization method and desires to adjust the performance of the vehicle 1806. If not, the method is complete for this particular fuel optimization message. If, however, the driver has provided an acknowledgment, the method continues by adjusting performance of the vehicle based on the fuel optimization information 1808. For example, the fuel optimization information may regulate the speed at which the vehicle is traveling, may regulate the acceleration of the vehicle, may adjust fuel mixtures, air intake, etc. to reduce fuel consumption while still maintaining an acceptable level of performance.
FIG. 13 is a diagram of an example of resource sharing in a vehicle communication network in a distributed system. The system includes a vehicle 1884, another vehicle 1886, home 1888, and Internet coupled devices. Each of the vehicle 1884 and other vehicle 1886 includes the network fabric 1892, processing resources 1894 and 1918 (e.g., processing modules, CPUs, ECUs, video decoding modules, video encoding modules, etc.), memory 1896 and 1920, and a gateway 1898. The home 1888 includes processing resources 1900 and memory 1902. The Internet coupled devices include memory 1904, processing resources 1906, servers 1908, automobile meta-factor 1910 or services, and/or automobile repair services 1912. In an example of operation, the vehicle 1884 communicates with the home 1888, the other vehicle 1886, and/or the Internet 1890 to request processing resources and/or memory to augment, or off-load, processing within the vehicle 1884 and/or storage of vehicle data. As a more specific example, the vehicle 1884 may be in communication with the home 1888 and requests access to one or more processing resources 1900 to augment, or off-load, video processing within the vehicle 1884. In this specific example, if the home 1888 has available video processing resources 1900, and the vehicle 1884 is authorized to access them, the home 1888 may grant access to the processing resources 1900 for co-processing of video data for the vehicle 1884. As another more specific example, the vehicle 1884 and other vehicle 1886 may be traveling on the same road and are within wireless communication range of each other. In this instance, the vehicle 1884 requests access to one or more processing resources 1918 of the other vehicle 1886 to augment, or off-load, a process being executed within the vehicle 1884 or needing to be executed. The other vehicle 1886 receives the request, determines whether the vehicle 1884 is authorized to access its processing resources 1918 and/or memory 1920, and, if so, determines whether to grant access to the processing resources 1918 and/or memory 1920. If access is granted, data is exchanged via a wireless communication link between the two vehicles. The health of the link is continually monitored to ensure that data and processing thereof is accurately communicated between vehicles. As yet another more specific example, the vehicle 1884 may request access to Internet processing resources 1906 and/or memory 1904 for augmenting, or offloading, processes within the vehicle and/or storage of vehicle data. In this instance, the vehicle 1884 sends a request via the cellular network 1914 and/or the highway wireless network 1916 to a service provider 1912 coupled to the Internet 1890. The service provider 1912 receives a request, determines whether the vehicle 1884 is authorized to access processing resources 1906 and/or memory 1904, and, if so, determines whether to grant access to the processing resources 1906 and/or memory 1904. If access is granted, the vehicle 1884 utilizes the cellular network 1914 and/or highway wireless network 1916 to communicate with the allocated processing resources 1906 and/or allocated memory resources 1904.
US 2016/0112216 discloses a “black-box” gateway device implemented in a vehicle and configured to interface with an engine computer and a plurality of wireless sensors installed in the vehicle. The gateway device can include a transceiver comprising input ports in communication with conductors that interface with the engine computer installed in an engine of the vehicle; radio frequency communications components comprising dual wireless functionality, including a first functionality for communicating wirelessly within the vehicle and a second functionality for communicating wirelessly over a cellular network disposed outside the vehicle; and one or more antennae that receive wireless signals from the radio frequency components. The transceiver can be configured to wirelessly receive sensor data from the wireless sensors disposed within the vehicle, the sensor data providing information associated with functionality of components of the vehicle. The gateway device can include digital logic circuitry programmed with executable instructions that configure the digital logic circuitry to identify one of the wireless sensors associated with the received sensor data; determine whether to transfer the sensor data over the cellular network to a remote vehicle management system based, at least in part, on a comparison of the sensor data to a threshold associated with the identified sensor; and based on a determination that the sensor data satisfies the threshold, transmit at least a portion of the data to a vehicle management system.
In some configurations, the identification of the sensor is based, at least in part, on header information received with the sensor data. In some configurations, the sensor data comprises at least one of a sensor identity, a location of the sensor, or a type of sensor data. In some configurations, the processor is further configured to determine whether to transfer the sensor data by comparing the received sensor data to previous sensor data. In some configurations, the digital logic circuitry is further configured to determine whether to transfer the sensor data to a vehicle management system based, at least in part, on a determination that a difference between the on a comparison between the received sensor data to the previous sensor data satisfies a change threshold. In some configurations, the digital logic circuitry is further configured to determine whether to transfer the sensor data to the vehicle management system based, at least in part, a defined period of time has elapsed since transmission of previous sensor data. In some configurations, the transceiver is configured to receive the sensor data at periodic intervals. In some configurations, the digital logic circuitry is further configured to filter the sensor data received from the sensor to remove entries where a designated portion of the sensor data is the same. In some configurations, the transceiver is configured to receive sensor data from a plurality of sensors disposed within the vehicle. In some configurations, the gateway module is configured to receive vehicle data from a vehicle communication bus and transmit at least a portion of the vehicle data to the vehicle management system. In some configurations, the vehicle communication bus is a Controller Area Network (CAN) bus. The real-time vehicle diagnostic and prognostic analysis features can be used to perform preventive diagnostic analysis of the engine and vehicle. This analysis can be used to identify potential problems within the vehicle and provide a recommended treatment or service before a failure occurs. Any of the systems and processes described herein can be performed in real time or near-real time.
The vehicle data collected by the onboard vehicle analysis module can include vehicle condition information and engine data, such as vehicle year, make, model, engine/drive train, mileage, engine hours, start cycles, and other information related to vehicle condition. The vehicle data can also include check engine lights, fault codes, DTC codes, engine events, service intervals and other data collected from the engine computer. As mentioned above, the vehicle data collected by the onboard vehicle analysis module can also include sensor data obtained from other sensors in the vehicle, such as tire pressure sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, temperature sensors, driver identification sensors (for example, that communicate with an ID badge of a driver via RFID or the like), combinations of the same, or the like.
The onboard vehicle analysis module and the vehicle management system can provide or analyze additional data that can be used for diagnostic analysis. For example, such data can include data provided by the manufacturer regarding diagnostic conditions, data obtained by crowd sourcing or otherwise analyzing data provided by a community of fleet vehicles (including, for example, predictive diagnoses based on community analysis of diagnostic trends), or the like. The vehicle diagnostic functionality performed in the vehicle by the onboard vehicle analysis module or at the vehicle management system by the offboard vehicle analysis module can include, among other things, comparing collected vehicle data to a set of conditions in order to perform preventative diagnostic analysis of the vehicle before a failure occurs. For example, the vehicle analysis module can analyze one or more fault codes in combination with data from the engine, such as mileage, engine hours, number of starter cycles, manufacturer data, or other data to determine whether an engine component should be replaced. The vehicle analysis module can further assess the severity or level of a predicted failure, such as whether it may be a catastrophic failure, a moderate failure, or other less serious failure. The vehicle analysis module can also take into account the predictive cost of the effects of the failure in determining whether to recommend repair or replacement. For example, the vehicle analysis module can determine whether the failure would strand a vehicle or driver, and if so, recommend urgent repair or replacement, while recommending less urgent repair or replacement for less catastrophic failures. Thus, the vehicle analysis module can categorize diagnoses by the severity of predicted events, such as catastrophic events requiring immediate attention, major events requiring attention within specified number of days, minor events that can be evaluated at a next maintenance interval, and/or other categorizations. In one example, the vehicle analysis module may determine that a starter engine should be replaced at the next scheduled service interval.
The offboard vehicle analysis module can output the analysis and prognostic information obtained from the onboard vehicle analysis module to a management device operated by a fleet administrator or the like (which may be a mobile device), or any other device configured to receive notifications and updates from the offboard vehicle analysis module. The output can include, for example, diagnostic codes or other diagnoses of vehicle problems, driver warnings, a list of proposed corrective actions, alarms, and/or other information provided by the onboard vehicle analysis module to the system. Similarly, the onboard vehicle analysis module can provide such outputs directly to the driver via an onboard computer (for example, on a display thereof) or a driver's computing device or phone. The outputs to the driver can include any of the outputs described above, as well as optionally navigation directions to dispatch the driver to a repair facility (for example, a nearest repair facility). The output could include a list of options of available service centers to perform the identified services, from which the driver can select and then be navigated to. Depending on the severity of the predicted failure, the outputs to the driver may, for more severe problems, provide rerouting to a nearest approved maintenance facility and navigate the driver to that location. For less severe problems, the outputs to the driver can indicate that maintenance should be performed soon or the like.
The output can also provide information and alerts to vehicle management system or other fleet management personnel. The onboard vehicle analysis module can analyze diagnostic data against one or more thresholds that are to be met prior to proceeding with changes to the vehicle route and/or recommending repairs. The thresholds can be machine-based and/or human-based thresholds. Machine-based thresholds could be determined by algorithms based on factors such as cost, time, energy usage, disruptive effect, and others. Human-based thresholds can include one or more approvals from the driver, vehicle maintenance personnel, management personnel, or others.
In some embodiments, the onboard vehicle analysis module can filter data received from the engine computer and send a subset of the engine computer data (or other in-vehicle sensor data) to the offboard vehicle analysis module. In some embodiments, the onboard vehicle analysis module monitors the data received by the engine computer for changes. In one embodiment, when a change is detected, the updated data can be sent to the offboard vehicle analysis module. For example, if the onboard vehicle analysis module receives data from the engine computer continuously or substantially continuously, the onboard vehicle analysis module may solely send data that was different from a previous set of data to the offboard vehicle analysis module to conserve bandwidth. In another embodiment, the onboard vehicle analysis module sends data periodically, such as once every hour or once every few hours, or even once a day or at longer intervals for measured parameters that change slowly.
The gateway module can be in communication with a radio transceiver via a wireless or a wired connection (for example, with a serial cable or the like). The radio transceiver can include a GPS module. The GPS module can detect vehicle position. In some embodiments, the radio transceiver and/or GPS module can be incorporated into the gateway module. The radio transceiver can communicate with the vehicle management system using various generation cellular air interface protocols (including, but not limited to, air interface protocols based on code division multiplex access (CDMA), time division multiple access (UEMA), global system for mobile communications (GSM), wireband code division multiplex access (WCDMA), code division multiplex access 3rd generation (CDMA2000), time division synchronous code division multiple access (UE SCDMA), wavelength and time division multiple access (WUEMA), long term evolution (LTE), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), and similar technologies). The radio 240 can also communicate with the vehicle management system using TCP/IP protocols and using various communication protocols including, but not limited to, the family of IEEE 802.11 technical standards (“WiFi”), the IEEE 802.16 standards (“WiMax), and short message service (“SMS”). More recent standards include LTE, LTE Advanced, UTMS, 3GPP, 4G, 5G, etc.
The radio transceiver can transmit data received from the gateway module to the vehicle management system. The radio transceiver can communicate vehicle positioning data received from the GPS module to the vehicle management system. The radio transceiver can communicate frequently with the vehicle management system. In some instances, the radio can keep the connection to the vehicle management system open, which can guarantee or attempt to guarantee data reliability. The radio transceiver can transmit data periodically, and/or on an as-needed basis with the vehicle management system. In one embodiment, the radio transceiver is a mobile phone and communicates with the vehicle management system by placing a cellular phone call to a server of the vehicle management system.
The gateway module can include sensors. The sensors can be used to monitor operation of the vehicle. The incorporation of sensors within the gateway module can enable vehicle data to be gathered from the sensors without adding additional wires or optical connections to the vehicle. One example of a sensor that may be included in the gateway module is an accelerometer. An accelerometer can be used to detect hard braking, cornering and acceleration. In some instances, the accelerometer data can be used to update vehicle position data without using GPS data or triangulation technology. For example, the accelerometer can provide for short-term vehicle position reporting that operates without resorting to GPS signals.
At least some of the in-vehicle sensors can communicate with the engine computer or other engine hardware configured to receive and process the data. The in-vehicle sensors can be located remotely and can transmit data wirelessly to the engine computer, the gateway module, and/or other data processing hardware.
At least some sensors can communicate with the gateway module. Some sensors can be used that are provided by third party manufacturers. Thus, the sensors may be aftermarket sensors installed on or in the vehicle after manufacture of the vehicle or may be sensors that are installed with the vehicle at manufacture. The sensors can include wireless adapters for communicating with the gateway module. In some embodiments, the sensors include a wireless transmitter and do not include a wireless receiver. Thus, the sensors may be mere transmitters or may instead be transceivers. Some sensors can broadcast data within a specified vicinity of the sensor, which can be received by the gateway module. The sensors can be powered by a power source independent of the vehicle, such as a battery. Some sensors can use long-life batteries such as lithium-ion batteries that can, in some instances, operate for years without replacement. The sensors can include identification information that can be used by the gateway module for identification of the sensor. In one embodiment, the identification information can be a 12-bit (or other length) address associated with the sensor. The sensor identification information can also include additional information such as the type of sensor, the location of the sensor, and other information associated with the sensor. In some embodiments, the gateway device can use the identification information to form a pairing with the sensor, for example, by reading the identification information in a header of a packet transmitted wirelessly by each sensor to the gateway device.
The gateway module can be in communication with some or all of the in-vehicle sensors. For example, the gateway module can be coupled to an OBDII or CAN bus in the vehicle to thereby receive in-vehicle sensor information from the engine computer. In some embodiments, one or more in-vehicle sensors can be directly coupled to the gateway module, or the gateway module can communicate wirelessly with the in-vehicle sensors. For example, the gateway module could receive cargo bay temperature data from a temperature sensor wirelessly transmitting the data. The wireless sensors can use point-to-point transmission using wireless transmission standards such as Bluetooth or Zigbee.
In some embodiments, the gateway module can receive communications from the sensors using a lightweight communication protocol. The communication protocol can be configured so that the sensor can transmit information to the gateway module without requiring a handshake or acknowledgment. The communication protocol can use various techniques to ensure or attempt to ensure the transmission of uncorrupt data from the sensor to the gateway module. The sensors can communicate on Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) bands using, for example, ISM protocols. The sensors can communicate using different frequencies from each other in order to help reduce collisions between packets at the gateway device and to help ensure that the sensor data is received at the gateway module intact. The sensors (or the gateway device) may employ error correction coding techniques, such as Reed Solomon coding or checksums to ensure or attempt to ensure that packets are properly sent or received at the gateway device.
The sensors can transmit data at low frequency. For example, the sensors can transmit data on a periodic basis (for example, every minute, every few seconds, or some other interval), on an event basis (for example, when data changes), on a pseudo-random or random basis or a combination of different methods. The sensors can transmit the same sensor data multiple times with an interval between each transmission. The interval between the transmissions can be constant or can vary. Sending the same data more than once can help ensure that uncorrupted data is received by the gateway module. For example, a sensor can send data three times in a row to the gateway module. The intervals between each transmission can be a determined amount of time or at pseudo-random intervals. Even if one of the transmissions of data is corrupted, there is a low likelihood that each of the each of the plurality of transmissions will be corrupted. The sensor data can be transmitted in a determined format, including a header and payload. In some embodiments, the sensor data includes a small amount of information, such as less than 100 bytes of information or even a few bytes in each packet. The header can identify the sensor, location of the sensor, type of sensor data and other information associated with the measurement. Some sensors may transmit multiple types of data, the header can identify the type of data that being transmitted by the sensor. Other information can also be included, such as sensor status information. The sensor status information can identify the operational mode, such as active or sleep mode, low battery, or other types of status information that is unrelated to the data being monitored by the sensor. In some instances, some or all of the data can be included in the header. The payload can include the data associated with the sensor, such as video data, temperature data, pressure data, etc. The gateway module can format and process prior to transmitting the data to the vehicle management server. For example the gateway module can covert the received data to a data format that is compatible with the transmission format used to transmit the data to the vehicle management system via the radio transceiver.
The processor and memory of the gateway module can implement various features. Among others, the processor of the gateway module can perform the operations associated with the vehicle analysis module and the vehicle profiling module described above. The gateway module can act as an intermediary processing platform for the vehicle management system. The gateway module can process the data received from the in-vehicle sensors and send a subset of the total data collected to the vehicle management system. The gateway module can collect hundreds or thousands or more data points from sensors, in-vehicle sensors, and the engine computer. The gateway module can, among other things, analyze, categorize, compress, or otherwise process the data before transmitting it to the vehicle management system. By preprocessing the data prior to sending the information to the vehicle management system, the gateway module can determine what data to send to the vehicle management system, which can reduce redundant processing and bandwidth used to continually transmit vehicle data.
The gateway module can monitor several vehicle characteristics. The sensors can provide information to the gateway module at a specific frequency for each vehicle characteristic; however, the sensors may generally be recording data at a faster rate than the monitored vehicle characteristic is changing. As such, sending all of the data to the vehicle management system every time a sensor provides data can waste bandwidth and provide redundant data points for the vehicle management system to process. Advantageously, in certain embodiments, instead of sending all of this data to the vehicle management system, the gateway module processes the data and selectively updates the vehicle management system. The gateway module can also compress the data that is received. The gateway module can selectively compress portions of the data using wavelet transforms or other compression techniques, including any lossy or lossless compression techniques. For example, the data relating to vehicle characteristics that are slowly changing can be compressed.
The gateway module can process vehicle characteristics according to the rate at which the characteristics change. For example, engine characteristics can range from relatively slower changing characteristics, such as tire pressure or average fuel consumption, to relatively faster changing characteristics, such as engine RPM and speed. The gateway module can provide updates to the vehicle management system using different update approaches for each vehicle characteristic, including periodic updates, threshold-based updates, event-based updates, user-specified updates, and/or a combination of methods.
The protocols used for different applications and by different manufacturers can allow for multi module operation on a single bus. While the Controller Area Network (CAN) bus electrical interface is the prevailing standard, other interface and protocol standards have been adopted by standards committees and manufacturers. These protocols include: J1962; ISO 9141; ISO 14230; ISO 15765-4; SAE J 1939; SAE J1850. These are open standards with prescribed electrical (transceiver) operation and defined protocols.
In the computing environment, one or more in-vehicle devices and management devices communicate with the vehicle management system over a network. The in-vehicle devices can include computing devices installed in fleet vehicles. These devices can include navigation functionality, routing functionality, and the like. The in-vehicle devices can receive route information and other information from the vehicle management system. In addition, the in-vehicle devices can report information to the vehicle management system, such as driver location, vehicle sensor data, vehicle status (for example, maintenance, tire pressure, or the like), and so forth. The management devices can be computing devices used by dispatchers, fleet managers, administrators, or other users to manage different aspects of the vehicle management system. For example, a user of a management device can access the vehicle management system to generate routes, dispatch vehicles and drivers, and perform other individual vehicle or fleet management functions. With the management devices, users can access and monitor vehicle information obtained from one or more of the in-vehicle devices by the vehicle management system. Such vehicle status information can include data on vehicle routes used, stops, speed, vehicle feature usage (such as power takeoff device usage), driver behavior and performance, vehicle emissions, vehicle maintenance, energy usage, and the like. In some embodiments, the management devices are in fixed locations, such as at a dispatch center. The management devices can also be used by administrators in the field, and may include mobile devices, laptops, tablets, smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), desktops, or the like. The vehicle management system can be implemented by one or more physical computing devices, such as servers. These servers can be physically co-located or can be geographically separate, for example, in different data centers. In one embodiment, the vehicle management system is implemented as a cloud computing application. For instance, the vehicle management system can be a cloud-implemented platform hosted in one or more virtual servers and/or physical servers accessible to users over the Internet or other network. The vehicle management system may include a fleet management module, a mapping module, a telematics module, a routing module, a dispatch module, and an integration module. These components can, but need not, be integrated together on a common software or hardware platform.
The fleet management module can include functionality for generating, rendering, or otherwise displaying a vehicle management user interface. The vehicle management user interface can include a map or list of vehicles that depicts symbols or other data representative of vehicles. As used herein, the terms “output a user interface for presentation to a user,” “presenting a user interface to a user,” and the like, in addition to having their ordinary meaning, can also mean (among other things) transmitting user interface information over a network, such that a user device can actually display the user interface.
The system may provide remote vehicle prognostics. The system can use vehicle data for real-time pattern recognition. The vehicle data can include in-vehicle data and other vehicle data accessed over a network. The system can compare a single vehicle's data against other like vehicles to determine exceptional condition, behaviors, and potential failures. A system running remote vehicle prognostics to collect data at a configurable rate (such as 1 Hz) could monitor for out-of-threshold conditions to determine exceptional events based on patterns that match. Vehicles equipped with a remote vehicle prognostics system could provide data to network-based data repository of “community” data that could help supplement the external data pattern recognition. The system can utilize external and vehicle profile data sources to compare against vehicle data. The external data can include databases with OEM/factory (or other derivative) vehicle specifications and operating thresholds. The external data can also include vehicle profile data from vehicles that participate in the RVP community would supplement external data sources. Vehicle profile data could include historical data of operating thresholds deemed normal. Environmental data could also be applied to determine like conditions of vehicles and provide further context of recognized patterns. Combined data could relate to potential failure based on like-vehicle configurations and information which led up to breakdown events, safety concerns. For example, based on a pattern identified for starter seizures, the remote vehicle prognostics could look for operating and environmental conditions that matched a pattern. The Maintenance profile could use real time engine data. Additionally, preventative maintenance schedules and alerts could be provided to the operator and the network based system. The available data sources could include external sources, such as OEM specifications. Vehicles equipped with remote vehicle prognostics could provide additional detail to supplement the “community” data and add to pattern recognition. A vehicle can provide self-profiling information that would also be used to identify operating characteristics outside of defined ranges to provide alerts for the maintenance profile. The environmental profile relates to providing information about environmental conditions, such as driving in rain, snow, ice, and operational characteristics associated with the conditions, such as excess speed, traction control system is disabled, etc. Combined conditions could be analyzed to provide real time indicators to operators (and back to the network-based system) of unsafe operation. Combined conditions could also be applied to the Mechanical, Maintenance and Safety profiles as a factor in pattern identification. Data sources can include external data (weather, road, etc.), vehicle engine data, and additional on-vehicle sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,014,906 discloses a data acquisition device that may detect the particular type of communications protocol employed by ECM, and automatically adapt to the detected protocol in order to communicate with ECM. In these circumstances, data acquisition device may be installed in any one of a number of different types of vehicles, e.g., a class 8 large truck, a class 1 car, or the like, and the installer's act of connecting cable to the vehicle's ECM may prompt the control circuitry of data acquisition device to automatically recognize the type of vehicle in which it is installed. As such, some examples of data acquisition device need not be manufactured or preprogrammed in a vehicle-specific manner. For example, in some implementations, ECM may implement a controller area network (CAN), a local interconnect network (LIN), a vehicle area network (VAN), FlexRay, J1939, ISO-11783, domestic digital bus (D2B), IDB-1394, SmartWireX, MOST, J1850, ISO-9141, J1708, J1587, SPI, IIC, or any other communications protocol for communicating with data acquisition device through data bus. These communications may be further passed on to a portable wireless data transfer and display device. The data acquisition device may detect the combination and/or signal levels implemented over data bus, may analyze incoming data traffic, and/or may query ECM using various protocols and receive corresponding responses in order to determine the protocol in use by ECM.
The data acquisition device may be configured to simultaneously communicate via multiple protocols at once of one or more engine control modules. For instance, data acquisition device may be configured to communicate via the J1939 and J1708 protocols at the same time. This feature may be useful, for example, for a vehicle in which ECM communicates in two different protocols, e.g., communicates some information (braking information) on one engine bus and other information, e.g., fuel information, on another engine bus. Also, this feature may be useful when a single vehicle includes multiple ECMs that employed different protocols. Thus, data acquisition device may to gather some vehicle information appears on one engine bus, and to gather other vehicle information on another engine bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,914,170 discloses a railway telematics system. Data communicated between the vehicles may be network data. In some embodiments, “network data” includes data packets that are configured in a designated packet format. For example, data may be packaged into a data packet that includes a set of data bits that are arranged to form a control portion and a payload portion. The control portion of the data bits may correspond to addresses (e.g., source, destination), error detection codes (e.g., checksums), and sequencing information. The control portion may be found in packet headers and trailers of the corresponding data packet. The payload portion of the data bits may correspond to the information that was requested and/or is used by the vehicle system for a designated purpose, such as for making operational decisions and/or for controlling operations (e.g., tractive efforts, braking efforts, and the like) of the vehicle system. The payload portion may include operating data. Operating data may include different types of data from various components of a vehicle system that are used to control operation of the vehicle system. For example, the operating data may include information from sensors that indicates a performance level or state of a component of the vehicle system. For instance, pressure sensors may be configured to transmit signals indicative of a performance of a braking system (e.g., current brake line pressure). Fuel sensors may be configured to transmit signals that are indicative of a current fuel level or current fuel efficiency. In rail vehicle systems, sensors coupled to the engine or motors may transmit data that indicates a notch (or throttle) level of the rail vehicle system. Sensors may also be coupled to various elements of mechanical systems (e.g., motors, engines, braking systems) and transmit signals when a corresponding element is properly operating and/or has failed. Operating data may also include information from data radios and global positioning system (GPS) units. GPS units may transmit information describing or indicating a position of the vehicle system. Data radios may transmit information regarding one or more different vehicles of the vehicle system.
The payload portion, however, may include other types of data. For example, the payload portion may include planning data that is used by a controller of the vehicle system to generate and/or modify a trip or mission plan. The trip or mission plan may designate operations of the vehicle system over the course of a trip along one or more routes (e.g., tracks, roads, waterways, or the like) in order to achieve some goal, such as to reduce fuel consumption, emissions generation, required shift changes between different teams of operators of the vehicle system, and the like. For example, a trip plan may designate tractive output (e.g., tractive effort, power output, speed, acceleration, and the like) and/or braking effort as a function of time elapsed during the trip and/or distance along a route of the trip such that, if the vehicle system actually operates according to the designated operations (e.g., designated operational settings), the vehicle system will reduce the amount of fuel consumed, reduce the amount emissions generated, reduce the number of times that the vehicle system must stop to change out one or more human operators of the vehicle system, or the like, relative to another, different trip plan that designates one or more different operations of the vehicle system.
The planning data that is used to generate and/or modify a trip plan can include at least one of vehicle data, route data, or trip data to generate the trip plan and may also include the operating data described above. Vehicle data may include information on the characteristics of the vehicle. For example, when the vehicle system is a rail vehicle, the vehicle data may include a number of rail cars, number of locomotives, information relating to an individual locomotive or a consist of locomotives (e.g., model or type of locomotive, weight, power description, performance of locomotive traction transmission, consumption of engine fuel as a function of output power (or fuel efficiency), cooling characteristics), load of a rail vehicle with effective drag coefficients, vehicle-handling rules (e.g., tractive effort ramp rates, maximum braking effort ramp rates), content of rail cars, lower and/or upper limits on power (throttle) settings, etc.
Route data may include information on the route, such as information relating to the geography or topography of various segments along the route (e.g., effective track grade and curvature), speed limits for designated segments of a route, maximum cumulative and/or instantaneous emissions for a designated segment of the route, locations of intersections (e.g., railroad crossings), locations of certain track features (e.g., crests, sags, curves, and super-elevations), locations of mileposts, and locations of grade changes, sidings, depot yards, and fuel stations.
Trip data may include information relating to a designated mission or trip, such as start and end times of the trip, start and end locations, route data that pertains to the designated route (e.g., effective track grade and curvature as function of milepost, speed limits), upper cumulative and/or instantaneous limits on emissions for the trip, fuel consumption permitted for the trip, historical trip data (e.g., how much fuel was used in a previous trip along the designated route), desired trip time or duration, crew (user and/or operator) identification, crew shift expiration time, lower and/or upper limits on power (throttle) settings for designated segments, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,092,914 discloses a system and method used to recognize a vehicle defect or a vehicle inefficiency based on a comparison of the vehicle's operation at a given location with previous records of the vehicle's operation at the same location. A comparison to similar vehicles may also be used to detect a defect or determine vehicle inefficiency. As a vehicle travels along a route, measurements of the vehicle's operating parameters are recorded along with the vehicle location that corresponds with each recorded measurement. In this way, a log of the vehicle's performance at a known location is created. Entries in the log may be compared with a log or a series of logs for the same vehicle for previous trips along the same route. Alternatively, or additionally, the log may be compared with a log or a series of logs for other vehicles that have previously travelled the route. The other vehicles may be the same make, model, and type as the vehicle. Or, the other vehicles may be comprised of different makes, models, and types. In the latter case, the measurements in the logs may be compensated or adjusted for a more accurate comparison between the two vehicles.
A comparison of current measurements with previous measurements recorded at a given location may show that the vehicle has suffered a malfunction, defect, or other issue that is diminishing vehicle efficiency. For example, if the speed of an automobile is fifteen percent lower at a given location on a current trip versus a previous trip, then the automobile's engine may be damaged. The comparison may take into account, for example, the vehicle's weight and throttle position, and external factors, such as wind speed and direction, to reduce the likelihood of a false positive detection of a deficiency. An indication may be made to the vehicle operator that there may be a defect in the vehicle that is causing the apparent deficiency. The indication may also be transmitted via a network to a remote server that may be monitored by the vehicle's owner or maintainer. The vehicle may take any number of forms, including, as examples, a bus, truck, van, mini-van, sports utility vehicle (SUV), helicopter, airplane, construction vehicle, boat, trailer, all-terrain vehicle (ATV), motorcycle, moped, tractor, hybrid vehicle, electric vehicle, ambulance, marine vessel, boat, submarine, or other vehicle.
On-board device may communicate with any number of communication networks, including communication network, which may take any number of forms such as a cellular network. On-board device may communicate according to any number of communication protocols, standards, networks, or topologies. As examples, on-board device may communicate across cellular networks or standards (e.g., 2G, 3G, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), GSM Association, Long Term Evolution (LTE), or more), WiMAX, Bluetooth, WiFi (including 802.11 a/b/g/n/ac/ad/ax or others), WiGig, Global Positioning System (GPS) networks, and others available at the time of the filing of this application or that may be developed in the future. On-board device 120 may include processing circuitry, data ports, transmitters, receivers, transceivers, or any combination thereof to communicate across any of the above-listed protocols, standards, networks, or topologies. The on-board device may also collect any vehicle data, such as performance statistics, route information, position data, traffic data, and others. In one example, on-board device may include telemetry functionality to collect and/or send vehicle data. These telemetry functions may include measurements or records of speed, direction, acceleration, pitch, yawl, and roll, and measurements or records of rate of change for speed, direction, acceleration, pitch, yawl, and roll. On-board device includes a sensor interface that may interface with one or more sensors in the vehicle. These sensors may include pressure sensors, gyroscopes, temperature sensors, voltage and current monitors, magnetic sensors, microelectromechanical sensors, mechatronic sensors, position sensors, and compass sensors. These sensors are merely exemplary and the embodiments are not limited to those sensors listed herein. Via sensor interface, on-board device may collect various operating parameters that may be stored in a database, memory, or transmitted over a communication network and stored in a remote database. The database may be operated or maintained by the owner of vehicle. Alternatively, database may be operated or maintained by a third-party that may grant access to database to commercial or private operators and owners of vehicles. Database may be distributed, such as in a cloud of distributed, networked computer servers.
The various operating parameters of the vehicle operation may include, for example, speed, velocity, direction of travel, acceleration, throttle position, brake pedal position, temperature of components in the vehicle, ambient temperature, pressure and/or levels of vehicle fluids (both liquids and gases), vehicle weight, occupancy, measurements of the vehicle's electrical system, fuel efficiency, exhaust measurements, noise measurements, and wind speed. These operating parameters listed are merely exemplary. On-board device associates a location with the operating parameter measurement that was recorded when the vehicle was at that location. Thus, on-board device may create a log of locations and corresponding measurements as the vehicle travels along a route. This log is stored in database or memory, or is uploaded to database over communication network.
If a vehicle is traveling along a route that the vehicle previously travelled, the on-board device may retrieve the logs corresponding to that route for that vehicle. As the vehicle travels along the route for the nth time, the on-board device collects measurements of operating parameters and the corresponding location (e.g., in GPS coordinates) for each measurement. During this time, on-board device may compare the log for the current trip with those logs from previous trips. On-board device may perform an analysis of the data to determine whether there are any anomalies in the current log as compared to past logs. For example, if the fuel efficiency of the vehicle is suddenly far lower than on previous trips, the vehicle may have suffered a defect or malfunction. On-board device may compensate for certain factors, such as vehicle weight, throttle position, wind velocity (speed and direction), and vehicle speed, to prevent or reduce the occurrence of false positive identifications of defects or inefficiencies. Alternatively, on-board device may upload the relevant data via communication network to a remote server or processor to perform the analysis of the recorded operating parameters. The on-board device may also consider recorded operating parameters at locations along a given route of other vehicles. For example, if vehicle is traveling along a new route for which no logs exist for vehicle, on-board device may access logs for other vehicles that have travelled the route for comparison with the operating parameters of vehicle. On-board device may advantageously access logs for vehicles having, for example, the same make, model, type, and approximate mileage as vehicle. Alternatively, on-board device may access logs for broader groups of vehicles that include vehicles of a make, model, type, and/or approximate mileage that is different from those of vehicle. On-board device or some other device, such as a server or processor in communication with communication network, may perform a compensation calculation on the logs of other vehicles so that the comparison with the log from vehicle is more meaningful. For example, individual logs for vehicles of other types may be compensated based on the weight and horsepower of the vehicles. Heavier vehicles or vehicles with greater horsepower may have lower fuel efficiency. Fuel efficiency data from vehicles that are heavier than vehicle should be compensated given the weight difference. Such a comparison may be particularly useful for identifying defects when the fuel efficiency of a lighter vehicle is worse than the fuel efficiency of a heavier vehicle with greater horsepower. On-board device may perform a statistical analysis of the data collected for various operating parameters of vehicle. For example, on-board device may compute the mean, median, and standard deviation of a set of measurements for a given operating parameter. The set may be limited to measurements that were recorded when the vehicle weight was within a predetermined range. Other vehicle parameters may also be accounted for when computing such statistical values. For example, statistical values may be computed for a set of measurements recorded when vehicle is within ten percent of 300 kilograms. Other boundaries or thresholds, such as ambient temperature and wind speed and direction, may be used to limit the set of measurements from which statistical values are calculated. A set of forces acting on vehicle may be considered as predetermined boundaries for validating the statistical values.
When vehicle is operating under conditions that validate a set of statistical values, the current measured operating parameters may be compared against the statistical values to determine whether a defect or inefficiency exists in vehicle. For example, if the vehicle has a speed of 60 miles per hour with a throttle position of 40 degrees at its current location, then the vehicle's speed-to-throttle ratio may be compared against the mean speed-to-throttle ratio at the current location. If the speed-to-throttle ratio is greater than a predetermined number of standard deviations from the mean, then a defect or inefficiency caused by a defect may be recognized. Other statistical analyses may be performed to detect defects. For example, data may be adjusted, compensated, or normalized based on external and internal forces acting on vehicle to improve the accuracy of the comparison. The advantage of adjusting, compensating, or normalizing data and measurements based on such variables, for example, as vehicle weight or ambient temperature, is to make the comparison of prior logs to the current log more accurate and meaningful, i.e., so that the system is comparing “apples to apples” and “oranges to oranges.”
U.S. Pat. No. 9,311,670 discloses various aspects of communications systems and telematics systems, for example. In some cases, the technologies may advantageously be used to provide a protocol for efficient or optimized communications. In addition, telematics systems employing the protocols are disclosed, e.g., Third and Fourth Embodiments. Also discussed are data analysis technologies.
US 2016/0241699 discloses a device, system and method for providing wireless data transfer service for mobile devices by using the WWAN and WPAN communications capabilities of in-vehicle telematics systems. This invention will allow data transfer services in situations where the mobile device does not have WWAN capability and in situations where there is a desire not to use the WWAN capability of a mobile device, i.e., the mobile device is a non-secure personal device. This invention will enable businesses to allow its mobile workers to use a variety of mobile devices to run certain authorized, i.e. business-specific, applications to make the mobile workers and the business more efficient and effective. An in-vehicle telematics device is plugged into a diagnostic port of a vehicle, such as an OBD-II port or a J1939 port. Most personal vehicles have OBD-II ports located near the engine or the dashboard. Commercial vehicles will generally have a J1939 diagnostic port. In an embodiment, one component of the telematics device is the communications electronics to support a WWAN connection over one or more of the standard cellular data protocols that are available. Another component is the communications electronics to support a WPAN connection over standard wireless data protocols such as Bluetooth or Wi-Fi. Through these components, the in-vehicle telematics device is able to establish a WWAN connection to a remote server and a WPAN connection to a mobile device. An additional component or feature of the in-vehicle telematics device is software that supports a secure and authenticated WPAN connection between mobile devices running specified software applications that are designed and authorized to utilize such a connection and designed to refuse or disallow a connection from any other mobile devices and/or software. In this embodiment, an additional feature of the in-vehicle telematics device is a software application-programming interface (“API”) that provides low-level access to many of its components. In this embodiment, an authorized app on a mobile device, such as a business-specific app that is designed to use the API, has the ability to send commands to the in-vehicle telematics device via the WPAN connection and request a network connection from the WWAN component. In this example, once a WWAN connection has been provided to the authorized app, it can send and receive data to/from a remote server without a mobile device having or using its own WWAN capability. The in-vehicle telematics device includes components that support the electronics and associated software required to capture and log a variety of telematics data such as GPS information (e.g., location, speed, and heading); accelerometer & gyroscope data (e.g., acceleration, deceleration, yaw, cornering force); and vehicle data (e.g., vehicle identification, fuel level, fuel efficiency, active engine diagnostic codes, etc.). This data is captured, logged, and transmitted via the WWAN connection established through the in-vehicle telematics device to a centralized computer system for subsequent review and analysis. An app may be loaded on a mobile device wherein the app is designed and authorized to use the API for the in-vehicle telematics device and has the ability to make requests from specific components of the in-vehicle telematics device via the WPAN connection. Such requests may include real-time GPS information (e.g., location, speed, and heading) and real-time vehicle information (e.g., vehicle identifier, fuel level, active engine diagnostic codes, etc.). An app on the mobile device may be authorized and designed to use the API for the in-vehicle telematics device and has the ability to access previously logged vehicle telematics data via the WPAN connection. The app may be authorized to use the WPAN provided through the in-vehicle telematics device by making the connection through the API by providing a required security token.
US PATENTS AND PUB. APPS. INCORPORATED BY REFERENCE (37 CFR 1.57(C), (D), (E)) U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,101,056; 4,262,209; 4,389,221; 4,484,543; 4,607,144; 4,615,011; 4,813,242; 4,843,575; 4,972,464; 5,065,393; 5,111,329; 5,192,496; 5,208,912; 5,247,615; 5,307,456; 5,383,116; 5,446,846; 5,453,933; 5,469,150; 5,537,608; 5,562,079; 5,598,343; 5,668,955; 5,691,486; 5,695,325; 5,712,968; 5,719,667; 5,726,984; 5,732,074; 5,745,308; 5,772,963; 5,781,620; 5,784,547; 5,788,927; 5,819,702; 5,844,685; 5,872,627; 5,873,256; 5,883,378; 5,901,214; 5,908,599; 5,910,099; 5,934,885; 5,935,221; 5,936,986; 5,943,241; 5,953,681; 5,973,842; 5,992,474; 6,012,100; 6,026,151; 6,038,492; 6,042,249; 6,058,179; 6,067,442; 6,073,172; 6,092,375; 6,131,809; 6,145,494; 6,148,179; 6,157,636; 6,160,998; 6,161,071; 6,163,681; 6,167,238; 6,167,239; 6,173,159; 6,212,184; 6,230,194; 6,230,480; 6,232,957; 6,273,771; 6,289,881; 6,302,654; 6,324,675; 6,333,753; 6,336,063; 6,349,403; 6,353,734; 6,353,785; 6,356,794; 6,370,454; 6,370,475; 6,381,324; 6,389,010; 6,397,963; 6,405,132; 6,443,125; 6,453,222; 6,456,599; 6,481,222; 6,494,045; 6,496,858; 6,496,885; 6,500,089; 6,512,967; 6,519,751; 6,526,352; 6,542,083; 6,553,336; 6,559,769; 6,567,709; 6,571,136; 6,577,937; 6,587,765; 6,597,906; 6,606,848; 6,614,886; 6,615,186; 6,621,827; 6,625,539; 6,640,145; 6,658,414; 6,661,884; 6,675,081; 6,694,313; 6,705,418; 6,711,409; 6,711,548; 6,720,920; 6,721,572; 6,725,281; 6,728,603; 6,755,266; 6,758,089; 6,766,502; 6,768,944; 6,771,742; 6,785,277; 6,792,759; 6,826,460; 6,847,947; 6,850,510; 6,850,834; 6,853,894; 6,856,598; 6,857,263; 6,873,261; 6,883,322; 6,895,310; 6,895,327; 6,904,341; 6,919,803; 6,920,134; 6,952,181; 6,952,645; 6,954,736; 6,956,506; 6,957,133; 6,961,312; 6,963,146; 6,965,816; 6,965,818; 6,978,206; 6,980,092; 6,981,055; 6,988,026; 6,988,995; 6,993,421; 6,996,397; 7,017,145; 7,024,317; 7,027,488; 7,032,002; 7,035,856; 7,039,606; 7,043,357; 7,054,710; 7,054,837; 7,057,376; 7,062,371; 7,065,420; 7,072,843; 7,080,353; 7,085,637; 7,089,099; 7,089,307; 7,092,799; 7,092,898; 7,103,460; 7,110,880; 7,113,127; 7,113,839; 7,120,596; 7,126,580; 7,126,581; 7,131,259; 7,140,026; 7,142,535; 7,149,206; 7,164,117; 7,167,553; 7,168,748; 7,171,379; 7,173,605; 7,174,243; 7,175,555; 7,177,397; 7,177,738; 7,184,866; 7,194,372; 7,202,776; 7,207,041; 7,210,356; 7,225,037; 7,228,211; 7,229,017; 7,233,857; 7,242,311; 7,243,945; 7,247,124; 7,248,841; 7,260,369; 7,269,517; 7,272,475; 7,274,332; 7,274,699; 7,278,567; 7,280,810; 7,283,904; 7,284,058; 7,286,918; 7,295,098; 7,295,925; 7,299,130; 7,302,313; 7,302,315; 7,305,291; 7,308,664; 7,313,467; 7,317,975; 7,327,226; 7,330,112; 7,330,117; 7,330,784; 7,333,026; 7,343,341; 7,343,627; 7,348,895; 7,356,343; 7,358,851; 7,359,782; 7,362,239; 7,366,151; 7,370,639; 7,370,983; 7,376,191; 7,379,800; 7,386,372; 7,403,560; 7,407,029; 7,408,453; 7,412,422; 7,415,126; 7,418,346; 7,420,954; 7,421,321; 7,421,334; 7,426,437; 7,430,261; 7,430,470; 7,441,189; 7,443,857; 7,444,210; 7,448,042; 7,457,628; 7,457,693; 7,460,507; 7,464,010; 7,464,179; 7,465,231; 7,466,218; 7,466,975; 7,467,034; 7,474,228; 7,480,550; 7,483,774; 7,484,008; 7,486,181; 7,493,565; 7,497,201; 7,502,672; 7,505,836; 7,518,502; 7,522,980; 7,523,237; 7,523,803; 7,525,484; 7,527,288; 7,532,640; 7,532,880; 7,546,257; 7,548,787; 7,549,327; 7,549,821; 7,551,063; 7,552,801; 7,554,441; 7,555,370; 7,558,574; 7,558,668; 7,561,881; 7,561,963; 7,565,155; 7,571,036; 7,571,111; 7,571,128; 7,574,867; 7,577,938; 7,580,384; 7,580,782; 7,581,434; 7,583,618; 7,584,685; 7,586,861; 7,586,907; 7,586,953; 7,590,589; 7,593,733; 7,593,999; 7,594,682; 7,596,242; 7,603,125; 7,603,471; 7,603,894; 7,606,156; 7,610,011; 7,610,146; 7,620,316; 7,620,516; 7,620,603; 7,627,320; 7,629,899; 7,629,963; 7,630,717; 7,630,802; 7,630,806; 7,633,934; 7,634,465; 7,636,410; 7,646,743; 7,647,180; 7,650,210; 7,650,431; 7,657,354; 7,658,184; 7,660,437; 7,663,502; 7,664,931; 7,672,119; 7,672,756; 7,673,620; 7,676,062; 7,683,774; 7,684,605; 7,684,910; 7,685,294; 7,688,218; 7,688,743; 7,688,811; 7,693,626; 7,693,720; 7,697,467; 7,702,588; 7,706,398; 7,711,368; 7,714,712; 7,714,778; 7,715,375; 7,715,376; 7,720,488; 7,725,114; 7,738,678; 7,753,010; 7,756,199; 7,756,616; 7,760,080; 7,760,703; 7,764,231; 7,765,961; 7,768,951; 7,769,386; 7,769,513; 7,772,966; 7,774,111; 7,775,582; 7,778,769; 7,782,814; 7,782,864; 7,783,291; 7,783,403; 7,783,507; 7,783,908; 7,786,864; 7,787,882; 7,788,607; 7,789,795; 7,791,503; 7,796,081; 7,797,267; 7,799,986; 7,801,500; 7,805,143; 7,809,374; 7,812,766; 7,818,098; 7,819,003; 7,826,540; 7,831,347; 7,836,437; 7,840,342; 7,840,355; 7,840,558; 7,840,735; 7,840,839; 7,848,316; 7,848,358; 7,853,395; 7,853,537; 7,864,752; 7,873,452; 7,873,911; 7,877,110; 7,880,594; 7,880,609; 7,881,730; 7,882,267; 7,885,145; 7,885,252; 7,887,604; 7,889,096; 7,891,004; 7,894,810; 7,894,951; 7,895,342; 7,896,059; 7,899,007; 7,899,491; 7,899,616; 7,899,621; 7,900,215; 7,903,029; 7,904,041; 7,904,219; 7,904,569; 7,908,051; 7,912,016; 7,912,043; 7,912,625; 7,912,645; 7,916,706; 7,917,103; 7,920,102; 7,920,553; 7,920,944; 7,928,735; 7,930,053; 7,933,252; 7,936,713; 7,937,093; 7,937,094; 7,938,321; 7,940,673; 7,945,359; 7,949,405; 7,949,529; 7,949,893; 7,953,425; 7,953,528; 7,957,365; 7,957,727; 7,961,094; 7,962,285; 7,965,764; 7,966,306; 7,970,496; 7,975,120; 7,975,288; 7,977,287; 7,978,774; 7,979,172; 7,979,173; 7,979,315; 7,983,678; 7,983,802; 7,983,817; 7,983,835; 7,983,836; 7,987,027; 7,990,283; 7,991,525; 7,996,185; 7,997,723; 8,000,897; 8,005,467; 8,009,026; 8,009,028; 8,014,789; 8,014,793; 8,014,995; 8,018,907; 8,019,500; 8,019,501; 8,022,942; 8,024,084; 8,024,112; 8,028,602; 8,032,153; 8,035,508; 8,036,788; 8,044,809; 8,045,962; 8,047,432; 8,049,615; 8,050,419; 8,050,673; 8,054,203; 8,055,403; 8,060,282; 8,060,308; 8,064,960; 8,065,342; 8,068,979; 8,073,198; 8,075,484; 8,078,441; 8,079,118; 8,082,096; 8,085,705; 8,085,768; 8,085,924; 8,086,481; 8,086,771; 8,090,560; 8,090,598; 8,090,620; 8,095,152; 8,095,279; 8,098,753; 8,099,111; 8,100,750; 8,103,208; 8,103,227; 8,103,443; 8,103,762; 8,108,174; 8,112,110; 8,112,405; 8,115,620; 8,117,547; 8,121,628; 8,125,328; 8,126,601; 8,126,642; 8,135,077; 8,135,362; 8,135,413; 8,136,011; 8,138,897; 8,139,029; 8,139,749; 8,139,820; 8,140,358; 8,144,790; 8,145,225; 8,145,379; 8,149,707; 8,149,825; 8,150,453; 8,155,817; 8,155,867; 8,157,035; 8,157,047; 8,157,162; 8,159,338; 8,160,536; 8,160,547; 8,160,581; 8,161,748; 8,165,146; 8,165,803; 8,166,139; 8,169,311; 8,175,886; 8,180,041; 8,180,908; 8,184,632; 8,185,412; 8,185,647; 8,185,648; 8,188,837; 8,189,703; 8,190,081; 8,190,143; 8,190,193; 8,194,133; 8,194,595; 8,195,148; 8,195,468; 8,195,774; 8,200,243; 8,201,089; 8,203,433; 8,209,073; 8,209,120; 8,209,514; 8,212,685; 8,212,691; 8,213,861; 8,213,967; 8,219,312; 8,228,801; 8,228,879; 8,229,618; 8,229,624; 8,229,776; 8,229,835; 8,231,270; 8,238,264; 8,238,896; 8,238,897; 8,239,076; 8,243,025; 8,244,779; 8,246,467; 8,255,144; 8,259,822; 8,260,537; 8,260,736; 8,262,019; 8,265,100; 8,265,855; 8,265,868; 8,266,030; 8,271,187; 8,275,351; 8,275,522; 8,275,649; 8,280,646; 8,281,188; 8,290,425; 8,290,516; 8,294,568; 8,295,816; 8,296,949; 8,297,198; 8,301,639; 8,306,560; 8,310,363; 8,311,140; 8,311,509; 8,311,722; 8,311,858; 8,311,983; 8,312,479; 8,315,337; 8,319,605; 8,319,666; 8,320,914; 8,321,125; 8,321,524; 8,323,041; 8,325,642; 8,326,258; 8,326,470; 8,326,522; 8,326,667; 8,327,146; 8,334,841; 8,335,547; 8,340,629; 8,340,902; 8,342,279; 8,345,857; 8,346,391; 8,347,243; 8,351,925; 8,352,575; 8,354,927; 8,354,997; 8,358,222; 8,366,541; 8,369,295; 8,369,893; 8,373,581; 8,374,725; 8,380,640; 8,384,538; 8,384,670; 8,386,091; 8,386,115; 8,390,474; 8,391,829; 8,391,849; 8,392,065; 8,392,322; 8,396,449; 8,396,665; 8,397,848; 8,401,572; 8,406,944; 8,406,988; 8,407,152; 8,408,720; 8,410,945; 8,412,421; 8,412,584; 8,412,675; 8,414,366; 8,416,067; 8,417,452; 8,417,618; 8,417,823; 8,420,984; 8,423,017; 8,423,287; 8,423,362; 8,428,622; 8,428,789; 8,428,799; 8,432,269; 8,433,471; 8,438,028; 8,438,030; 8,438,633; 8,442,528; 8,442,550; 8,442,690; 8,442,904; 8,447,025; 8,447,607; 8,447,661; 8,451,739; 8,452,271; 8,452,310; 8,452,486; 8,456,294; 8,457,686; 8,463,449; 8,463,521; 8,467,376; 8,467,384; 8,467,936; 8,468,126; 8,473,127; 8,473,140; 8,477,019; 8,482,395; 8,482,399; 8,483,245; 8,483,949; 8,484,314; 8,487,871; 8,488,598; 8,489,433; 8,493,366; 8,494,510; 8,495,225; 8,497,838; 8,498,774; 8,499,030; 8,499,096; 8,502,498; 8,503,300; 8,503,932; 8,504,016; 8,508,347; 8,509,222; 8,509,226; 8,509,260; 8,509,753; 8,509,773; 8,509,986; 8,510,470; 8,514,825; 8,514,846; 8,514,849; 8,515,616; 8,515,873; 8,520,816; 8,521,548; 8,526,311; 8,526,930; 8,527,135; 8,528,680; 8,531,180; 8,531,312; 8,531,316; 8,532,090; 8,532,275; 8,532,674; 8,537,687; 8,537,747; 8,537,770; 8,537,991; 8,538,621; 8,538,785; 8,539,040; 8,539,769; 8,542,196; 8,542,695; 8,542,715; 8,543,143; 8,543,287; 8,543,328; 8,543,330; 8,547,962; 8,547,967; 8,548,508; 8,553,644; 8,553,865; 8,554,688; 8,554,896; 8,560,313; 8,560,609; 8,561,086; 8,564,455; 8,565,948; 8,566,410; 8,570,372; 8,570,875; 8,571,030; 8,572,176; 8,577,003; 8,577,390; 8,577,528; 8,577,568; 8,577,730; 8,577,771; 8,578,282; 8,581,688; 8,582,775; 8,583,304; 8,583,318; 8,583,333; 8,583,520; 8,588,213; 8,589,018; 8,594,467; 8,594,616; 8,595,034; 8,595,094; 8,599,537; 8,599,822; 8,600,590; 8,600,741; 8,600,830; 8,600,932; 8,601,595; 8,601,813; 8,604,919; 8,605,589; 8,606,373; 8,611,953; 8,612,107; 8,612,134; 8,612,141; 8,612,273; 8,612,478; 8,612,856; 8,614,669; 8,615,253; 8,615,254; 8,615,345; 8,615,355; 8,615,648; 8,615,773; 8,619,037; 8,619,681; 8,620,360; 8,620,846; 8,621,075; 8,626,208; 8,626,465; 8,626,661; 8,630,443; 8,630,608; 8,630,619; 8,630,768; 8,630,787; 8,630,795; 8,632,182; 8,634,800; 8,635,091; 8,635,272; 8,638,202; 8,639,234; 8,639,494; 8,639,508; 8,643,715; 8,644,303; 8,644,313; 8,645,348; 8,649,819; 8,649,969; 8,652,041; 8,653,953; 8,655,487; 8,655,593; 8,660,549; 8,660,735; 8,660,780; 8,661,149; 8,666,053; 8,666,395; 8,666,437; 8,666,538; 8,666,756; 8,666,801; 8,670,877; 8,674,842; 8,675,514; 8,675,629; 8,675,671; 8,675,851; 8,676,199; 8,676,402; 8,676,468; 8,676,491; 8,677,507; 8,682,364; 8,682,485; 8,686,922; 8,687,650; 8,687,790; 8,688,088; 8,688,142; 8,688,313; 8,688,320; 8,688,532; 8,688,671; 8,690,337; 8,692,101; 8,693,340; 8,693,347; 8,693,358; 8,693,500; 8,693,664; 8,694,328; 8,700,299; 8,700,728; 8,705,360; 8,705,527; 8,706,330; 8,706,416; 8,706,583; 8,706,584; 8,706,640; 8,711,735; 8,711,868; 8,712,192; 8,712,379; 8,712,395; 8,712,909; 8,713,299; 8,718,617; 8,718,844; 8,719,125; 8,719,183; 8,719,198; 8,719,339; 8,719,592; 8,723,698; 8,723,824; 8,725,126; 8,725,326; 8,725,396; 8,725,407; 8,725,561; 8,725,657; 8,726,084; 8,726,222; 8,726,968; 8,731,155; 8,731,581; 8,731,627; 8,731,741; 8,731,832; 8,732,023; 8,732,405; 8,737,972; 8,738,368; 8,738,389; 8,738,708; 8,738,741; 8,743,870; 8,744,421; 8,744,745; 8,745,167; 8,749,350; 8,750,123; 8,750,826; 8,750,832; 8,750,884; 8,750,943; 8,751,066; 8,751,083; 8,751,098; 8,751,153; 8,751,290; 8,751,777; 8,751,793; 8,754,766; 8,755,362; 8,755,371; 8,755,764; 8,755,774; 8,755,776; 8,755,837; 8,756,062; 8,756,995; 8,757,495; 8,760,499; 8,761,101; 8,761,390; 8,761,722; 8,761,736; 8,762,151; 8,762,188; 8,762,285; 8,767,627; 8,768,319; 8,768,569; 8,768,617; 8,768,799; 8,768,838; 8,769,467; 8,774,232; 8,774,389; 8,774,777; 8,774,844; 8,775,283; 8,775,631; 8,775,674; 8,775,964; 8,779,936; 8,779,944; 8,779,947; 8,780,386; 8,780,772; 8,780,889; 8,780,893; 8,781,657; 8,781,715; 8,781,898; 8,782,222; 8,786,437; 8,786,464; 8,787,323; 8,787,913; 8,787,977; 8,787,987; 8,788,114; 8,788,200; 8,788,565; 8,788,731; 8,788,973; 8,791,600; 8,792,227; 8,792,478; 8,793,031; 8,793,034; 8,793,063; 8,793,064; 8,793,066; 8,796,881; 8,797,719; 8,797,958; 8,798,048; 8,798,592; 8,798,594; 8,798,595; 8,798,623; 8,798,847; 8,798,919; 8,799,035; 8,799,461; 8,799,756; 8,799,829; 8,804,702; 8,805,110; 8,805,270; 8,805,339; 8,805,425; 8,805,639; 8,805,734; 8,810,192; 8,811,952; 8,812,526; 8,812,620; 8,812,695; 8,812,702; 8,816,528; 8,817,652; 8,817,957; 8,818,325; 8,818,659; 8,818,879; 8,819,659; 8,823,537; 8,823,740; 8,823,976; 8,824,784; 8,825,002; 8,825,022; 8,825,058; 8,825,358; 8,825,907; 8,826,533; 8,831,205; 8,831,597; 8,831,652; 8,831,814; 8,831,826; 8,831,994; 8,832,100; 8,832,228; 8,832,649; 8,832,716; 8,836,073; 8,836,489; 8,837,363; 8,838,169; 8,838,385; 8,838,783; 8,839,412; 8,842,747; 8,843,103; 8,843,110; 8,843,153; 8,843,269; 8,843,395; 8,843,396; 8,848,558; 8,848,608; 8,848,702; 8,849,313; 8,849,507; 8,849,563; 8,849,652; 8,849,715; 8,849,806; 8,849,931; 8,855,469; 8,855,575; 8,855,839; 8,860,564; 8,861,005; 8,861,349; 8,861,354; 8,861,491; 8,861,512; 8,861,703; 8,862,120; 8,862,299; 8,862,346; 8,862,736; 8,863,256; 8,863,734; 8,867,544; 8,868,030; 8,868,106; 8,868,288; 8,868,661; 8,868,753; 8,869,038; 8,869,235; 8,872,650; 8,874,282; 8,874,477; 8,874,761; 8,879,112; 8,879,242; 8,879,417; 8,879,519; 8,879,520; 8,880,248; 8,880,582; 8,881,027; 8,882,662; 8,884,782; 8,885,572; 8,885,648; 8,886,389; 8,886,393; 8,886,422; 8,886,563; 8,886,830; 8,886,925; 8,890,717; 8,890,746; 8,891,483; 8,891,753; 8,892,139; 8,892,271; 8,892,297; 8,892,451; 8,893,141; 8,896,430; 8,896,438; 8,896,524; 8,896,875; 8,898,236; 8,901,043; 8,902,081; 8,902,255; 8,902,860; 8,902,865; 8,903,062; 8,903,354; 8,903,954; 8,907,775; 8,908,039; 8,909,202; 8,912,753; 8,913,171; 8,913,732; 8,914,141; 8,914,170; 8,914,184; 8,914,447; 8,917,159; 8,917,240; 8,917,308; 8,917,628; 8,918,229; 8,918,232; 8,918,240; 8,918,547; 8,918,841; 8,919,848; 8,922,360; 8,922,391; 8,922,590; 8,923,186; 8,923,499; 8,923,888; 8,924,241; 8,925,808; 8,929,358; 8,929,394; 8,929,522; 8,929,548; 8,929,857; 8,929,877; 8,930,229; 8,930,231; 8,930,572; 8,934,414; 8,934,917; 8,935,019; 8,935,094; 8,935,172; 8,935,319; 8,935,326; 8,935,368; 8,936,762; 8,937,967; 8,938,230; 8,942,664; 8,947,239; 8,947,531; 8,948,190; 8,948,366; 8,948,442; 8,948,566; 8,948,727; 8,949,321; 8,949,823; 8,953,570; 8,954,059; 8,954,255; 8,954,274; 8,954,479; 8,954,480; 8,954,516; 8,956,231; 8,957,623; 8,958,346; 8,958,779; 8,958,988; 8,959,084; 8,965,412; 8,965,677; 8,965,779; 8,965,901; 8,966,121; 8,971,216; 8,971,524; 8,971,846; 8,971,873; 8,971,887; 8,971,957; 8,972,053; 8,972,163; 8,972,165; 8,972,177; 8,972,295; 8,972,736; 8,974,302; 8,976,141; 8,977,408; 8,977,423; 8,977,639; 8,977,755; 8,979,159; 8,979,363; 8,983,046; 8,983,506; 8,983,681; 8,983,718; 8,983,762; 8,984,094; 8,984,581; 8,989,018; 8,989,699; 8,989,718; 8,989,954; 8,989,972; 8,990,840; 8,994,546; 8,994,591; 8,995,284; 8,995,316; 8,995,451; 8,995,637; 8,995,643; 8,995,662; 8,995,815; 8,995,968; 8,995,973; 8,995,979; 8,995,982; 8,996,198; 8,996,210; 8,996,287; 8,996,418; 8,996,419; 8,996,698; 8,996,712; 9,000,557; 9,001,666; 9,002,350; 9,002,567; 9,002,645; 9,002,734; 9,003,293; 9,003,294; 9,003,443; 9,003,455; 9,007,302; 9,008,854; 9,008,856; 9,008,906; 9,008,958; 9,009,177; 9,009,250; 9,011,153; 9,014,678; 9,014,884; 9,014,888; 9,014,906; 9,014,910; 9,014,953; 9,014,966; 9,015,071; 9,015,497; 9,020,038; 9,020,491; 9,020,697; 9,020,743; 9,020,760; 9,020,761; 9,021,021; 9,021,052; 9,025,754; 9,030,321; 9,031,073; 9,031,089; 9,031,531; 9,031,758; 9,031,781; 9,031,845; 9,031,986; 9,032,891; 9,033,116; 9,035,897; 9,036,499; 9,036,591; 9,037,406; 9,037,451; 9,037,852; 9,037,920; 9,043,016; 9,043,073; 9,043,151; 9,043,282; 9,043,433; 9,047,717; 9,047,783; 9,049,040; 9,049,042; 9,049,143; 9,049,179; 9,049,298; 9,049,985; 9,053,516; 9,055,022; 9,055,102; 9,055,928; 9,058,141; 9,058,406; 9,058,703; 9,059,978; 9,060,341; 9,061,599; 9,062,617; 9,063,525; 9,063,542; 9,063,829; 9,064,010; 9,064,011; 9,064,174; 9,064,422; 9,065,765; 9,067,136; 9,067,565; 9,068,852; 9,068,856; 9,069,599; 9,069,794; 9,070,100; 9,070,168; 9,070,173; 9,070,291; 9,071,619; 9,071,892; 9,073,405; 9,074,892; 9,075,136; 9,075,561; 9,075,826; 9,076,175; 9,077,641; 9,078,200; 9,079,470; 9,079,497; 9,081,418; 9,081,485; 9,081,653; 9,081,860; 9,081,944; 9,082,100; 9,082,103; 9,082,238; 9,082,239; 9,082,243; 9,082,303; 9,082,414; 9,083,414; 9,083,581; 9,083,802; 9,084,091; 9,084,105; 9,084,118; 9,085,334; 9,086,285; 9,087,099; 9,087,215; 9,087,216; 9,087,319; 9,088,454; 9,088,572; 9,088,903; 9,090,295; 9,090,339; 9,091,551; 9,091,558; 9,091,581; 9,092,914; 9,092,984; 9,094,436; 9,096,234; 9,097,549; 9,098,080; 9,098,232; 9,098,367; 9,098,433; 9,098,590; 9,098,952; 9,098,957; 9,098,958; 9,099,000; 9,099,526; 9,100,503; 9,100,873; 9,103,671; 9,103,679; 9,104,239; 9,104,287; 9,104,538; 9,105,051; 9,105,066; 9,105,189; 9,105,304; 9,106,286; 9,106,729; 9,107,058; 9,107,089; 9,107,195; 9,108,579; 9,108,646; 9,110,996; 9,111,125; 9,111,234; 9,111,333; 9,111,604; 9,112,700; 9,112,721; 9,112,996; 9,113,182; 9,113,288; 9,113,289; 9,114,812; 9,116,786; 9,116,818; 9,117,190; 9,117,318; 9,118,383; 9,118,593; 9,119,128; 9,121,719; 9,122,621; 9,123,058; 9,123,098; 9,123,186; 9,124,650; 9,124,957; 9,125,042; 9,126,514; 9,127,955; 9,127,959; 9,128,798; 9,128,809; 9,128,867; 9,128,906; 9,129,133; 9,129,449; 9,129,605; 9,130,647; 9,130,760; 9,130,930; 9,131,397; 9,132,806; 9,134,353; 9,134,398; 9,134,955; 9,134,986; 9,135,155; 9,135,569; 9,135,731; 9,135,756; 9,135,759; 9,135,764; 9,136,153; 9,137,262; 9,137,364; 9,137,389; 9,140,560; 9,140,565; 9,140,567; 9,140,715; 9,141,171; 9,141,220; 9,141,772; 9,142,071; 9,142,072; 9,142,142; 9,143,203; 9,143,384; 9,143,529; 9,143,530; 9,145,059; 9,145,149; 9,146,118; 9,146,120; 9,147,219; 9,147,296; 9,147,297; 9,147,298; 9,147,353; 9,148,702; 9,148,743; 9,149,236; 9,150,272; 9,151,692; 9,152,202; 9,152,488; 9,152,933; 9,153,084; 9,153,132; 9,154,324; 9,154,976; 9,157,383; 9,159,098; 9,160,612; 9,160,629; 9,160,755; 9,160,851; 9,160,869; 9,161,258; 9,161,700; 9,163,718; 9,163,952; 9,165,466; 9,166,888; 9,166,936; 9,166,987; 9,167,097; 9,167,619; 9,170,583; 9,170,648; 9,170,913; 9,171,201; 9,171,471; 9,172,116; 9,172,680; 9,173,100; 9,173,128; 9,173,154; 9,173,566; 9,173,593; 9,173,594; 9,175,967; 9,176,924; 9,177,476; 9,178,720; 9,179,253; 9,179,311; 9,179,487; 9,179,488; 9,180,747; 9,182,764; 9,182,996; 9,183,273; 9,183,380; 9,183,560; 9,183,572; 9,183,584; 9,183,685; 9,184,778; 9,185,142; 9,185,675; 9,187,085; 9,188,449; 9,188,451; 9,189,879; 9,190,844; 9,191,135; 9,191,138; 9,191,505; 9,191,515; 9,191,634; 9,191,866; 9,195,984; 9,195,993; 9,196,005; 9,197,297; 9,197,599; 9,197,906; 9,200,561; 9,200,902; 9,200,921; 9,201,575; 9,201,979; 9,202,186; 9,202,318; 9,202,465; 9,203,553; 9,203,652; 9,203,680; 9,203,864; 9,204,251; 9,204,257; 9,204,351; 9,204,359; 9,208,123; 9,208,626; 9,208,780; 9,209,871; 9,209,977; 9,210,249; 9,210,256; 9,210,276; 9,210,708; 9,211,811; 9,213,090; 9,213,447; 9,213,944; 9,213,947; 9,214,191; 9,215,212; 9,215,317; 9,215,319; 9,215,322; 9,215,683; 9,215,728; 9,215,986; 9,216,068; 9,218,689; 9,218,698; 9,218,718; 9,219,572; 9,219,677; 9,219,678; 9,221,428; 9,221,452; 9,223,878; 9,223,897; 9,224,249; 9,224,250; 9,225,376; 9,225,581; 9,225,782; 9,225,839; 9,225,844; 9,226,012; 9,226,115; 9,226,117; 9,226,216; 9,227,595; 9,228,843; 9,229,734; 9,229,800; 9,229,903; 9,229,906; 9,230,002; 9,230,232; 9,230,379; 9,230,438; 9,231,823; 9,232,007; 9,232,451; 9,233,315; 9,234,780; 9,235,941; 9,237,543; 9,238,465; 9,239,989; 9,240,018; 9,240,019; 9,240,082; 9,240,763; 9,241,314; 9,242,653; 9,245,266; 9,245,434; 9,246,207; 9,246,335; 9,246,862; 9,247,378; 9,247,434; 9,247,478; 9,248,790; 9,250,079; 9,250,327; 9,251,193; 9,251,628; 9,251,648; 9,251,693; 9,253,127; 9,253,200; 9,253,545; 9,254,092; 9,254,099; 9,254,798; 9,255,810; 9,256,679; 9,256,992; 9,258,148; 9,258,173; 9,258,193; 9,258,198; 9,258,260; 9,258,419; 9,258,695; 9,258,758; 9,258,765; 9,259,986; 9,260,976; 9,261,376; 9,262,370; 9,262,439; 9,262,787; 9,262,934; 9,264,151; 9,264,292; 9,264,344; 9,264,758; 9,264,846; 9,264,877; 9,268,882; 9,269,203; 9,269,267; 9,270,541; 9,270,676; 9,270,819; 9,270,824; 9,270,952; 9,271,023; 9,271,133; 9,271,238; 9,272,714; 9,272,853; 9,273,972; 9,273,976; 9,274,132; 9,275,387; 9,275,417; 9,276,736; 9,276,737; 9,276,964; 9,277,092; 9,277,370; 9,277,378; 9,277,443; 9,277,481; 9,277,486; 9,277,492; 9,277,525; 9,278,655; 9,280,212; 9,280,294; 9,280,403; 9,280,435; 9,280,559; 9,280,605; 9,280,902; 9,280,919; 9,281,942; 9,281,970; 9,282,029; 9,282,110; 9,282,200; 9,282,201; 9,282,202; 9,283,862; 9,283,954; 9,284,015; 9,285,229; 9,285,382; 9,285,430; 9,285,966; 9,286,029; 9,286,244; 9,286,266; 9,286,471; 9,286,736; 9,288,048; 9,288,148; 9,288,173; 9,288,608; 9,290,074; 9,290,146; 9,290,153; 9,290,227; 9,290,229; 9,291,466; 9,292,014; 9,292,133; 9,292,602; 9,292,909; 9,292,952; 9,292,978; 9,292,979; 9,292,996; 9,293,039; 9,293,042; 9,294,635; 9,296,273; 9,296,299; 9,296,338; 9,297,662; 9,298,803; 9,299,066; 9,299,250; 9,300,699; 9,300,719; 9,300,817; 9,301,242; 9,301,310; 9,305,317; 9,305,411; 9,305,867; 9,306,891; 9,307,351; 9,307,407; 9,307,448; 9,307,493; 9,310,216; 9,311,586; 9,311,670; 9,311,805; 9,312,929; 9,312,968; 9,313,106; 9,313,316; 9,313,629; 9,313,661; 9,315,109; 9,315,151; 9,317,351; 9,317,566; 9,317,574; 9,317,855; 9,317,972; 9,317,983; 9,319,140; 9,319,212; 9,319,361; 9,319,362; 9,319,523; 9,319,836; 9,321,467; 9,322,658; 9,323,232; 9,323,246; 9,323,342; 9,323,429; 9,323,601; 9,323,781; 9,324,089; 9,324,096; 9,324,198; 9,324,234; 9,325,525; 9,325,560; 9,325,662; 9,325,805; 9,325,847; 9,325,849; 9,326,091; 9,326,096; 9,326,101; 9,326,133; 9,326,134; 9,326,149; 9,326,189; 9,326,266; 9,328,674; 9,329,049; 9,329,675; 9,329,815; 9,330,465; 9,330,567; 9,332,137; 9,332,261; 9,332,363; 9,332,396; 9,332,397; 9,332,551; 9,333,424; 9,335,180; 9,335,760; 9,336,235; 9,336,333; 9,336,403; 9,338,026; 9,338,112; 9,338,125; 9,338,170; 9,338,190; 9,338,289; 9,338,479; 9,338,515; 9,338,527; 9,338,727; 9,338,731; 9,339,209; 9,339,714; 9,340,251; 9,341,483; 9,341,490; 9,342,228; 9,342,499; 9,342,888; 9,342,927; 9,342,965; 9,342,975; 9,342,976; 9,343,057; 9,344,211; 9,344,219; 9,344,233; 9,344,515; 9,344,576; 9,344,856; 9,344,883; 9,345,059; 9,346,514; 9,347,779; 9,348,577; 9,349,016; 9,349,215; 9,349,234; 9,349,280; 9,349,410; 9,349,487; 9,350,005; 9,350,547; 9,350,617; 9,350,635; 9,350,645; 9,350,649; 9,350,683; 9,350,690; 9,350,808; 9,350,861; 9,350,909; 9,351,060; 9,351,106; 9,351,113; 9,351,124; 9,351,174; 9,351,193; 9,351,242; 9,351,246; 9,351,299; 9,351,301; 9,351,353; 9,351,640; 9,352,650; 9,353,965; 9,354,069; 9,354,339; 9,354,709; 9,355,064; 9,355,157; 9,355,410; 9,355,416; 9,355,423; 9,355,504; 9,355,506; 9,355,530; 9,356,234; 9,356,666; 9,356,727; 9,356,731; 9,356,819; 9,356,858; 9,356,875; 9,356,898; 9,356,899; 9,356,905; 9,356,953; 9,356,983; 9,357,047; 9,357,048; 9,357,345; 9,357,384; 9,357,475; 9,357,573; 9,357,933; 9,358,551; 9,359,018; 9,359,036; 9,360,323; 9,360,990; 9,361,358; 9,361,387; 9,361,465; 9,361,478; 9,361,481; 9,361,522; 9,361,603; 9,361,605; 9,361,650; 9,361,778; 9,363,016; 9,363,166; 9,363,250; 9,363,383; 9,363,626; 9,363,636; 9,363,638; 9,363,643; 9,363,646; 9,363,651; 9,363,679; 9,363,861; 9,364,158; 9,365,212; 9,366,542; 9,366,704; 9,367,512; 9,367,521; 9,367,632; 9,367,800; 9,367,803; 9,367,860; 9,367,968; 9,368,022; 9,368,029; 9,368,180; 9,368,356; 9,369,182; 9,369,215; 9,369,328; 9,369,341; 9,369,351; 9,369,382; 9,369,415; 9,369,419; 9,369,572; 9,369,758; 9,369,884; 9,369,888; 9,369,901; 9,369,919; 9,369,959; 9,369,995; 9,370,125; 9,371,099; 9,372,074; 9,372,092; 9,372,123; 9,372,213; 9,372,477; 9,372,934; 9,372,999; 9,373,102; 9,373,116; 9,373,201; 9,373,207; 9,373,251; 9,373,258; 9,373,345; 9,373,394; 9,373,625; 9,374,151; 9,374,177; 9,374,242; 9,374,280; 9,374,281; 9,374,330; 9,374,355; 9,374,661; 9,374,670; 9,374,677; 9,374,706; 9,374,709; 9,374,772; 9,374,799; 9,374,870; 9,375,145; 9,375,847; 9,376,123; 9,377,314; 9,377,319; 9,377,955; 9,378,223; 9,378,359; 9,378,485; 9,378,507; 9,378,601; 9,378,602; 9,378,819; 9,379,666; 9,380,008; 9,380,106; 9,380,119; 9,380,120; 9,380,160; 9,380,423; 9,380,491; 9,380,531; 9,380,586; 9,380,738; 9,380,741; 9,380,949; 9,380,952; 9,383,206; 9,383,214; 9,383,895; 9,384,075; 9,384,111; 9,384,500; 9,384,511; 9,384,609; 9,384,828; 9,385,311; 9,385,312; 9,385,783; 9,385,911; 9,385,933; 9,386,046; 9,386,150; 9,386,164; 9,386,405; 9,386,465; 9,386,522; 9,386,553; 9,386,578; 9,386,590; 9,387,861; 9,387,940; 9,389,094; 9,389,095; 9,389,260; 9,389,611; 9,389,893; 9,390,103; 9,390,229; 9,390,240; 9,390,397; 9,390,402; 9,390,418; 9,390,436; 9,390,451; 9,390,501; 9,390,608; 9,390,620; 9,390,628; 9,391,273; 9,391,745; 9,391,784; 9,391,789; 9,391,878; 9,391,968; 9,391,986; 9,392,099; 9,392,123; 9,392,452; 9,392,459; 9,392,508; 9,392,669; 9,392,941; 9,393,491; 9,393,500; 9,393,879; 9,393,920; 9,395,196; 9,395,880; 9,396,051; 9,396,344; 9,396,385; 9,396,541; 9,396,655; 9,396,867; 9,397,522; 9,397,724; 9,397,795; 9,397,936; 9,398,035; 9,398,066; 9,398,116; 9,398,171; 9,398,213; 9,398,420; 9,398,437; 9,398,467; 9,398,576; 9,399,430; 9,400,591; 9,400,659; 9,400,890; 9,401,056; 9,401,057; 9,401,087; 9,401,088; 9,401,100; 9,401,178; 9,401,191; 9,401,204; 9,401,205; 9,401,610; 9,401,783; 9,401,812; 9,401,822; 9,401,845; 9,401,850; 9,401,863; 9,401,923; 9,401,970; 9,401,977; 9,401,987; 9,402,158; 9,402,159; 9,402,216; 9,402,242; 9,402,245; 9,403,482; 9,403,521; 9,403,539; 9,404,759; 9,405,597; 9,405,772; 9,405,892; 9,406,086; 9,406,168; 9,406,176; 9,406,231; 9,406,336; 9,406,380; 9,407,367; 9,407,542; 9,407,603; 9,407,646; 9,407,706; 9,407,709; 9,407,878; 9,407,942; 9,408,028; 9,408,032; 9,408,036; 9,408,043; 9,408,048; 9,408,176; 9,408,477; 9,409,074; 9,410,813; 9,410,823; 9,410,833; 9,411,451; 9,411,734; 9,411,740; 9,411,893; 9,411,916; 9,411,955; 9,411,967; 9,412,248; 9,412,270; 9,412,273; 9,412,282; 9,412,361; 9,412,387; 9,412,430; 9,412,444; 9,412,621; 9,412,997; 9,413,468; 9,413,615; 9,413,643; 9,413,715; 9,413,779; 9,413,884; 9,413,906; 9,414,198; 9,414,210; 9,414,239; 9,414,293; 9,414,780; 9,415,125; 9,416,987; 9,417,069; 9,417,078; 9,417,084; 9,417,331; 9,417,754; 9,417,834; 9,418,008; 9,418,040; 9,418,115; 9,418,339; 9,418,340; 9,418,393; 9,418,489; 9,418,491; 9,418,537; 9,418,705; 9,418,838; 9,419,458; 9,419,802; 9,419,810; 9,420,043; 9,420,107; 9,420,116; 9,420,121; 9,420,227; 9,420,402; 9,420,405; 9,420,410; 9,420,423; 9,420,431; 9,420,432; 9,420,453; 9,420,514; 9,420,592; 9,423,505; 9,423,914; 9,424,007; 9,424,291; 9,424,618; 9,424,672; 9,424,729; 9,424,861; 9,424,862; 9,425,618; 9,425,905; 9,425,954; 9,425,963; 9,426,020; 9,426,035; 9,426,040; 9,426,075; 9,426,110; 9,426,225; 9,426,229; 9,426,232; 9,426,239; 9,426,289; 9,426,616; 9,426,627; 9,426,716; 9,426,720; 9,426,772; 9,427,581; 9,428,186; 9,428,191; 9,428,192; 9,428,270; 9,429,431; 9,429,445; 9,429,657; 9,429,659; 9,429,661; 9,429,926; 9,429,944; 9,430,029; 9,430,043; 9,430,106; 9,430,207; 9,430,420; 9,430,463; 9,430,491; 9,430,732; 9,430,860; 9,430,936; 9,431,006; 9,431,028; 9,431,125; 9,432,152; 9,432,248; 9,432,271; 9,432,312; 9,432,450; 9,432,502; 9,432,713; 9,432,720; 9,432,806; 9,432,808; 9,432,828; 9,432,833; 9,432,855; 9,432,908; 9,432,912; 9,432,925; 9,433,020; 9,433,062; 9,434,359; 9,434,371; 9,434,372; 9,434,902; 9,435,104; 9,435,233; 9,435,238; 9,435,274; 9,435,288; 9,435,298; 9,435,310; 9,435,402; 9,435,406; 9,435,414; 9,435,652; 9,435,657; 9,436,181; 9,436,183; 9,436,220; 9,436,231; 9,436,568; 9,436,702; 9,436,917; 9,436,931; 9,436,948; 9,436,956; 9,437,033; 9,437,099; 9,437,103; 9,437,110; 9,437,113; 9,437,271; 9,437,289; 9,437,766; 9,437,890; 9,437,903; 9,438,581; 9,438,677; 9,438,684; 9,438,731; 9,438,949; 9,439,035; 9,439,038; 9,439,043; 9,439,126; 9,439,129; 9,439,232; 9,439,240; 9,439,530; 9,439,563; 9,439,567; 9,439,574; 9,439,584; 9,439,596; 9,439,995; 9,440,146; 9,440,192; 9,440,352; 9,440,526; 9,440,545; 9,440,552; 9,440,555; 9,440,635; 9,440,638; 9,440,641; 9,440,654; 9,440,657; 9,440,660; 9,440,688; 9,440,689; 9,441,511; 9,441,532; 9,441,533; 9,441,549; 9,441,560; 9,441,563; 9,441,570; 9,441,571; 9,441,580; 9,441,581; 9,441,588; 9,441,695; 9,441,708; 9,441,720; 9,441,725; 9,441,726; 9,441,847; 9,441,971; 9,441,979; 9,441,982; 9,441,983; 9,441,987; 9,441,999; 9,442,100; 9,442,290; 9,442,496; 9,442,526; 9,442,548; 9,442,564; 9,442,626; 9,442,647; 9,442,888; 9,442,905; 9,442,906; 9,442,963; 9,443,019; 9,443,024; 9,443,036; 9,443,046; 9,443,090; 9,443,097; 9,443,152; 9,443,192; 9,443,199; 9,443,202; 9,443,204; 9,443,243; 9,443,248; 9,443,253; 9,443,255; 9,443,270; 9,443,272; 9,443,298; 9,443,309; 9,443,326; 9,443,358; 9,443,370; 9,443,383; 9,443,406; 9,443,407; 9,443,409; 9,443,413; 9,443,417; 9,443,425; 9,443,429; 9,443,430; 9,443,433; 9,443,508; 9,443,521; 9,443,581; 9,443,908; 9,443,909; 9,443,911; 9,444,252; 9,444,422; 9,444,520; 9,444,547; 9,444,565; 9,444,692; 9,444,711; 9,444,719; 9,444,727; 9,444,752; 9,444,798; 9,444,805; 9,444,811; 9,444,826; 9,444,856; 9,444,859; 9,444,866; 9,444,881; 9,444,892; 9,444,902; 9,444,916; 9,444,924; 9,445,081; 9,445,138; 9,445,209; 9,445,214; 9,445,220; 9,445,227; 9,445,231; 9,445,232; 9,445,234; 9,445,238; 9,445,239; 9,445,241; 9,445,248; 9,445,251; 9,445,270; 9,445,288; 9,445,339; 9,445,341; 9,445,353; 9,445,360; 9,445,368; 9,445,445; 9,445,447; 9,445,451; 9,445,524; RE40073; RE40479; RE45757; RE45975; 20010023576; 20010026549; 20010037316; 20010038674; 20020006807; 20020018724; 20020032510; 20020039381; 20020049535; 20020052677; 20020054578; 20020059075; 20020063001; 20020063002; 20020064707; 20020065165; 20020065589; 20020065698; 20020073243; 20020087478; 20020095859; 20020105228; 20020105968; 20020107873; 20020110146; 20020120490; 20020122055; 20020122196; 20020124007; 20020127978; 20020141438; 20020144038; 20020146015; 20020178130; 20020181633; 20020184062; 20020186144; 20020188892; 20020198632; 20020199156; 20030001779; 20030002047; 20030004778; 20030014521; 20030016770; 20030018794; 20030043073; 20030053105; 20030055666; 20030063004; 20030065432; 20030073406; 20030086515; 20030086539; 20030088644; 20030093187; 20030098804; 20030105567; 20030109245; 20030112456; 20030125849; 20030133423; 20030137426; 20030141990; 20030143554; 20030150215; 20030154418; 20030156733; 20030158771; 20030167178; 20030182183; 20030183467; 20030191568; 20030204747; 20030209893; 20030221118; 20030227382; 20030228005; 20030229528; 20030230443; 20030231163; 20030231208; 20030233302; 20030236072; 20040010349; 20040015073; 20040022175; 20040022232; 20040028222; 20040031256; 20040034455; 20040051783; 20040054821; 20040054953; 20040055282; 20040057432; 20040059477; 20040064064; 20040078141; 20040081079; 20040081193; 20040088448; 20040090962; 20040096059; 20040111195; 20040112654; 20040124255; 20040126782; 20040129478; 20040130442; 20040132629; 20040133907; 20040142722; 20040148169; 20040148284; 20040153362; 20040153537; 20040153859; 20040162482; 20040184584; 20040184928; 20040184929; 20040184930; 20040184931; 20040186714; 20040186819; 20040193304; 20040198386; 20040203730; 20040209653; 20040210437; 20040218548; 20040218582; 20040219909; 20040228325; 20040236706; 20040249637; 20040250539; 20040254904; 20040258163; 20040260585; 20040266457; 20050002417; 20050002578; 20050002579; 20050005167; 20050012721; 20050017488; 20050017966; 20050022210; 20050046584; 20050055193; 20050059046; 20050060069; 20050060070; 20050065678; 20050065711; 20050065779; 20050068918; 20050069083; 20050071778; 20050071882; 20050075119; 20050080519; 20050080520; 20050083965; 20050085928; 20050126182; 20050131607; 20050134115; 20050134440; 20050134503; 20050136902; 20050137735; 20050137763; 20050137786; 20050140696; 20050141565; 20050141752; 20050143097; 20050143916; 20050144648; 20050147057; 20050150230; 20050151517; 20050152318; 20050162514; 20050165886; 20050168573; 20050171660; 20050175079; 20050186933; 20050187677; 20050188349; 20050188350; 20050192186; 20050192727; 20050198958; 20050203683; 20050209746; 20050215239; 20050216151; 20050216331; 20050227674; 20050237296; 20050246190; 20050251604; 20050253397; 20050254460; 20050261062; 20050263254; 20050264404; 20050273218; 20050278055; 20050278076; 20050278098; 20050280555; 20050285445; 20050286436; 20050286466; 20050286486; 20050286781; 20060017582; 20060025897; 20060026017; 20060041370; 20060041845; 20060044146; 20060047379; 20060047419; 20060050018; 20060052922; 20060055564; 20060061795; 20060062363; 20060064232; 20060066480; 20060066481; 20060066482; 20060066483; 20060069529; 20060069530; 20060069531; 20060074557; 20060079752; 20060080013; 20060080442; 20060081086; 20060083403; 20060089236; 20060092033; 20060092043; 20060095199; 20060095756; 20060097855; 20060099944; 20060102075; 20060107090; 20060118088; 20060122746; 20060123053; 20060129975; 20060132297; 20060138225; 20060143454; 20060144997; 20060148414; 20060161269; 20060161320; 20060164230; 20060167595; 20060167784; 20060171410; 20060173268; 20060180371; 20060182034; 20060184295; 20060184445; 20060184657; 20060185434; 20060191995; 20060194566; 20060199167; 20060200008; 20060200259; 20060206246; 20060208169; 20060211446; 20060212193; 20060212194; 20060212300; 20060217864; 20060220842; 20060224151; 20060229090; 20060235579; 20060243043; 20060244581; 20060244720; 20060250967; 20060253539; 20060253763; 20060259259; 20060259274; 20060259866; 20060265117; 20060268007; 20060271246; 20060276201; 20060284839; 20060287783; 20060287915; 20060293850; 20060293954; 20060293955; 20070001869; 20070001876; 20070002077; 20070005202; 20070005609; 20070006101; 20070008186; 20070015119; 20070021915; 20070022032; 20070030116; 20070032220; 20070032246; 20070032250; 20070032266; 20070032832; 20070038137; 20070057781; 20070069947; 20070075919; 20070076312; 20070079012; 20070079383; 20070083329; 20070083491; 20070085697; 20070086482; 20070086624; 20070087733; 20070087756; 20070091983; 20070092103; 20070093947; 20070094366; 20070096565; 20070098496; 20070103835; 20070106559; 20070107034; 20070108267; 20070109111; 20070112729; 20070118364; 20070118372; 20070118373; 20070118374; 20070118378; 20070118430; 20070119859; 20070120996; 20070121712; 20070124451; 20070126561; 20070126631; 20070126632; 20070126696; 20070127688; 20070130547; 20070130952; 20070139216; 20070149184; 20070152107; 20070152804; 20070155360; 20070156312; 20070156320; 20070168486; 20070168578; 20070169723; 20070171029; 20070173986; 20070173992; 20070174633; 20070179706; 20070179798; 20070179799; 20070179800; 20070185768; 20070191995; 20070192221; 20070200758; 20070200847; 20070202890; 20070205881; 20070209608; 20070211022; 20070211023; 20070211031; 20070214462; 20070220437; 20070227344; 20070238427; 20070238520; 20070244838; 20070247282; 20070252734; 20070258642; 20070261072; 20070261103; 20070262574; 20070263506; 20070265018; 20070265733; 20070271014; 20070272216; 20070282506; 20070287473; 20070294199; 20070294636; 20070298765; 20070299587; 20080015131; 20080015771; 20080015976; 20080019187; 20080021605; 20080021964; 20080025204; 20080027604; 20080027605; 20080027606; 20080028474; 20080030345; 20080032622; 20080036580; 20080039983; 20080039995; 20080040004; 20080040005; 20080040023; 20080040029; 20080040223; 20080040258; 20080040287; 20080042410; 20080042815; 20080043868; 20080046149; 20080046150; 20080047329; 20080049906; 20080049907; 20080049908; 20080051955; 20080051957; 20080052070; 20080052071; 20080052413; 20080053240; 20080057886; 20080061959; 20080062856; 20080063155; 20080064413; 20080065290; 20080071534; 20080071882; 20080085040; 20080086240; 20080088441; 20080088462; 20080089338; 20080089402; 20080094212; 20080095300; 20080097845; 20080098175; 20080098275; 20080100140; 20080100572; 20080100706; 20080101460; 20080103655; 20080106436; 20080108372; 20080109221; 20080109470; 20080111666; 20080114502; 20080119966; 20080125958; 20080126149; 20080129475; 20080133126; 20080133136; 20080133219; 20080133231; 20080133232; 20080137589; 20080140278; 20080140318; 20080143595; 20080144519; 20080144944; 20080147245; 20080147253; 20080147265; 20080147266; 20080147267; 20080147271; 20080147410; 20080147571; 20080147686; 20080150786; 20080152128; 20080154452; 20080154459; 20080154495; 20080154629; 20080155478; 20080156406; 20080156569; 20080157940; 20080158096; 20080159416; 20080159560; 20080161986; 20080161987; 20080161988; 20080161989; 20080162036; 20080162132; 20080162860; 20080165018; 20080167123; 20080167819; 20080167821; 20080174423; 20080177436; 20080178292; 20080180654; 20080181151; 20080186164; 20080188240; 20080194273; 20080195942; 20080200209; 20080205535; 20080212272; 20080215202; 20080215231; 20080215891; 20080216567; 20080218427; 20080222496; 20080228346; 20080228908; 20080229194; 20080235515; 20080236275; 20080240070; 20080243611; 20080243783; 20080243821; 20080244216; 20080250869; 20080252485; 20080252495; 20080253275; 20080253353; 20080255784; 20080257066; 20080257067; 20080262646; 20080266323; 20080266389; 20080269958; 20080270074; 20080270076; 20080272906; 20080272923; 20080276107; 20080276271; 20080278314; 20080281585; 20080282817; 20080284575; 20080288129; 20080288215; 20080288878; 20080301452; 20080301767; 20080303693; 20080308249; 20080318622; 20090012675; 20090015400; 20090016216; 20090019341; 20090021486; 20090023446; 20090024636; 20090027056; 20090027223; 20090027229; 20090029670; 20090029671; 20090030605; 20090030652; 20090033540; 20090034630; 20090034631; 20090034656; 20090036090; 20090037047; 20090037097; 20090040029; 20090042592; 20090043407; 20090043415; 20090043441; 20090043506; 20090043653; 20090044073; 20090045910; 20090046538; 20090048750; 20090051566; 20090055190; 20090055824; 20090055843; 20090058593; 20090061852; 20090063045; 20090063154; 20090063226; 20090064155; 20090066667; 20090067336; 20090071421; 20090076803; 20090088187; 20090088990; 20090092114; 20090092284; 20090093236; 20090094527; 20090094555; 20090098852; 20090099708; 20090099886; 20090102401; 20090102638; 20090105041; 20090106036; 20090109037; 20090109795; 20090110235; 20090119538; 20090119657; 20090122812; 20090125180; 20090132153; 20090138715; 20090139781; 20090140887; 20090141991; 20090143923; 20090143953; 20090144127; 20090150023; 20090153468; 20090154992; 20090163194; 20090164053; 20090164216; 20090164551; 20090167524; 20090168849; 20090170434; 20090170537; 20090170539; 20090171684; 20090172102; 20090177351; 20090178022; 20090187297; 20090190755; 20090192662; 20090193781; 20090194996; 20090198856; 20090200988; 20090216138; 20090219992; 20090222438; 20090228157; 20090232408; 20090235044; 20090240308; 20090240391; 20090240427; 20090243828; 20090245533; 20090247132; 20090247153; 20090247187; 20090248222; 20090248235; 20090248236; 20090248302; 20090249074; 20090258333; 20090261971; 20090262929; 20090267758; 20090270113; 20090271151; 20090281864; 20090283080; 20090284391; 20090287407; 20090292858; 20090299600; 20090299857; 20090301791; 20090303016; 20090303187; 20090306834; 20090306866; 20090307031; 20090310591; 20090312595; 20090312668; 20090313178; 20090314129; 20090319868; 20090322560; 20090323967; 20090324047; 20090325596; 20090325612; 20100004762; 20100004853; 20100010958; 20100014768; 20100015583; 20100017001; 20100017236; 20100022820; 20100029284; 20100030582; 20100030586; 20100033342; 20100033372; 20100038158; 20100041958; 20100042453; 20100042498; 20100042578; 20100049516; 20100052945; 20100054279; 20100060942; 20100060943; 20100063368; 20100063614; 20100067595; 20100069724; 20100070748; 20100073158; 20100076249; 20100076634; 20100076764; 20100076853; 20100080377; 20100081860; 20100081861; 20100082361; 20100082559; 20100082751; 20100088163; 20100094490; 20100094688; 20100094769; 20100094981; 20100099346; 20100100036; 20100100315; 20100100507; 20100101226; 20100105315; 20100106356; 20100114339; 20100114944; 20100115126; 20100122127; 20100124920; 20100124949; 20100125383; 20100125561; 20100130811; 20100131642; 20100132692; 20100140976; 20100141435; 20100141657; 20100142448; 20100142701; 20100150120; 20100151989; 20100152960; 20100153207; 20100159869; 20100161167; 20100164790; 20100165287; 20100167702; 20100167721; 20100167722; 20100167727; 20100167737; 20100167745; 20100169009; 20100171642; 20100174428; 20100176949; 20100179849; 20100182438; 20100185615; 20100190493; 20100191403; 20100191801; 20100192042; 20100195634; 20100198435; 20100201891; 20100202616; 20100202652; 20100205450; 20100207754; 20100208852; 20100211346; 20100211724; 20100214056; 20100214090; 20100214411; 20100217535; 20100220514; 20100220708; 20100225450; 20100225493; 20100226527; 20100228434; 20100229002; 20100231527; 20100234071; 20100235285; 20100246287; 20100246289; 20100253618; 20100256835; 20100256836; 20100256852; 20100256859; 20100256903; 20100260102; 20100261465; 20100262321; 20100262408; 20100268423; 20100268619; 20100268958; 20100274397; 20100274816; 20100277308; 20100278413; 20100279768; 20100280751; 20100281011; 20100281321; 20100282851; 20100282856; 20100283626; 20100286830; 20100289627; 20100299020; 20100299200; 20100302145; 20100305779; 20100309042; 20100312547; 20100313740; 20100316163; 20100317420; 20100323626; 20100324955; 20100332113; 20100332363; 20100332715; 20110001638; 20110002371; 20110002410; 20110002411; 20110003606; 20110003607; 20110003608; 20110004487; 20110004513; 20110010079; 20110010349; 20110012720; 20110015797; 20110016063; 20110016199; 20110016514; 20110018498; 20110018998; 20110022423; 20110026850; 20110029455; 20110029644; 20110034176; 20110035461; 20110038307; 20110039527; 20110039528; 20110039533; 20110039537; 20110039538; 20110039556; 20110039559; 20110039586; 20110039587; 20110040552; 20110044193; 20110046870; 20110050575; 20110051948; 20110052001; 20110054767; 20110055092; 20110055172; 20110058109; 20110060480; 20110065416; 20110066902; 20110071952; 20110075611; 20110075709; 20110076653; 20110081922; 20110082621; 20110083128; 20110083647; 20110088674; 20110092251; 20110095904; 20110095914; 20110095940; 20110098016; 20110098029; 20110098056; 20110105098; 20110106374; 20110112690; 20110112761; 20110113107; 20110118934; 20110119523; 20110122797; 20110125500; 20110125855; 20110128118; 20110128163; 20110130892; 20110130893; 20110131074; 20110131235; 20110131241; 20110131269; 20110137489; 20110137691; 20110137825; 20110137895; 20110140871; 20110141925; 20110143811; 20110144839; 20110144911; 20110144963; 20110144987; 20110145042; 20110145089; 20110145507; 20110149341; 20110151898; 20110153148; 20110153175; 20110153178; 20110153367; 20110154411; 20110158492; 20110161138; 20110161380; 20110166733; 20110166739; 20110172910; 20110172911; 20110176428; 20110176606; 20110179106; 20110191465; 20110196552; 20110196644; 20110196805; 20110199389; 20110201302; 20110202270; 20110205246; 20110206112; 20110207463; 20110208551; 20110208567; 20110208667; 20110209544; 20110212305; 20110212713; 20110212717; 20110217957; 20110225259; 20110225416; 20110246246; 20110249714; 20110250933; 20110257882; 20110258310; 20110265127; 20110267222; 20110270486; 20110270488; 20110270723; 20110270724; 20110270783; 20110273568; 20110276565; 20110277000; 20110281562; 20110282526; 20110282527; 20110282631; 20110282663; 20110282668; 20110282700; 20110285633; 20110288700; 20110288721; 20110288737; 20110288867; 20110291823; 20110293042; 20110294466; 20110295577; 20110297070; 20110297333; 20110301839; 20110302214; 20110306329; 20110307283; 20110314210; 20110316679; 20120008509; 20120016551; 20120022764; 20120023522; 20120027028; 20120028597; 20120028599; 20120028607; 20120028617; 20120028635; 20120028656; 20120028680; 20120028681; 20120029763; 20120029801; 20120029945; 20120030470; 20120030541; 20120030706; 20120036038; 20120036400; 20120046036; 20120046044; 20120046110; 20120049793; 20120050067; 20120053759; 20120053784; 20120054036; 20120058775; 20120058826; 20120065831; 20120069131; 20120072266; 20120072317; 20120072322; 20120072341; 20120072533; 20120072922; 20120078063; 20120078440; 20120078754; 20120079149; 20120083969; 20120084103; 20120087430; 20120089299; 20120089329; 20120093078; 20120094657; 20120095920; 20120100873; 20120101671; 20120101911; 20120105637; 20120106350; 20120106446; 20120106447; 20120106448; 20120106469; 20120106526; 20120106537; 20120106544; 20120106549; 20120106550; 20120106551; 20120106565; 20120106653; 20120109406; 20120109407; 20120109446; 20120109447; 20120109649; 20120109831; 20120110356; 20120116556; 20120116766; 20120120296; 20120121033; 20120123629; 20120123631; 20120123670; 20120127206; 20120127922; 20120127976; 20120128034; 20120137333; 20120140080; 20120140757; 20120142367; 20120142397; 20120143397; 20120144272; 20120146766; 20120146810; 20120147863; 20120149356; 20120150541; 20120151402; 20120155547; 20120157083; 20120158436; 20120165101; 20120167585; 20120172088; 20120173234; 20120173900; 20120173905; 20120178478; 20120179325; 20120179365; 20120181973; 20120181982; 20120187916; 20120190386; 20120191293; 20120191495; 20120192241; 20120197449; 20120197486; 20120197637; 20120197643; 20120198220; 20120202530; 20120203434; 20120203557; 20120206345; 20120209117; 20120209505; 20120209609; 20120209634; 20120209756; 20120214323; 20120215446; 20120216626; 20120217091; 20120219039; 20120220258; 20120221188; 20120221217; 20120221548; 20120223829; 20120223830; 20120224617; 20120224827; 20120226421; 20120226889; 20120226963; 20120227041; 20120229377; 20120229381; 20120231821; 20120232679; 20120235624; 20120235807; 20120236152; 20120239251; 20120239462; 20120243438; 20120244847; 20120244850; 20120245934; 20120246177; 20120246733; 20120246735; 20120250607; 20120252364; 20120252400; 20120252475; 20120253548; 20120253550; 20120253587; 20120253632; 20120253822; 20120253861; 20120253862; 20120253867; 20120253888; 20120253889; 20120253892; 20120254876; 20120257697; 20120258776; 20120259527; 20120259732; 20120259951; 20120262283; 20120264376; 20120268359; 20120271503; 20120274555; 20120274745; 20120281181; 20120281741; 20120282933; 20120283954; 20120284376; 20120284399; 20120284404; 20120286725; 20120289166; 20120289187; 20120289258; 20120290449; 20120290692; 20120290900; 20120296517; 20120296567; 20120296579; 20120302254; 20120302265; 20120303548; 20120304126; 20120313910; 20120314570; 20120315994; 20120318590; 20120320033; 20120320825; 20120323474; 20120323499; 20120323577; 20120324366; 20120324578; 20120324727; 20120327918; 20120329482; 20130002443; 20130005251; 20130006674; 20130006675; 20130006769; 20130012179; 20130013347; 20130013348; 20130016209; 20130018836; 20130024060; 20130027404; 20130027552; 20130030552; 20130030873; 20130030876; 20130032634; 20130033381; 20130034130; 20130035901; 20130040076; 20130040636; 20130044137; 20130046418; 20130046419; 20130046432; 20130046439; 20130046446; 20130046510; 20130046559; 20130054016; 20130054024; 20130054050; 20130054078; 20130054363; 20130055347; 20130060583; 20130062966; 20130063094; 20130064313; 20130069803; 20130076649; 20130079959; 20130080172; 20130080173; 20130085638; 20130090782; 20130092800; 20130094298; 20130096799; 20130096815; 20130097084; 20130097197; 20130097414; 20130097459; 20130103195; 20130103238; 20130109416; 20130110329; 20130111345; 20130111415; 20130111513; 20130118000; 20130130639; 20130130665; 20130130675; 20130131975; 20130132286; 20130132854; 20130134730; 20130136412; 20130138714; 20130141247; 20130143495; 20130143546; 20130143601; 20130144462; 20130144463; 20130144474; 20130145065; 20130145279; 20130145297; 20130145360; 20130145401; 20130145482; 20130148748; 20130148753; 20130149985; 20130149998; 20130151031; 20130151034; 20130151046; 20130151065; 20130151088; 20130151288; 20130152003; 20130154298; 20130154817; 20130154982; 20130157870; 20130158778; 20130158821; 20130159805; 20130163511; 20130164712; 20130164713; 20130164714; 20130164715; 20130166097; 20130166170; 20130167159; 20130169226; 20130173284; 20130173285; 20130173293; 20130173294; 20130173295; 20130173296; 20130173297; 20130173298; 20130173299; 20130173300; 20130173301; 20130173302; 20130173303; 20130173304; 20130173305; 20130173393; 20130179007; 20130179188; 20130179198; 20130181931; 20130182863; 20130184886; 20130184964; 20130184965; 20130188463; 20130191018; 20130191644; 20130194126; 20130195264; 20130197730; 20130197776; 20130197875; 20130198245; 20130198737; 20130198802; 20130200991; 20130201316; 20130203400; 20130204466; 20130204484; 20130204493; 20130204524; 20130204943; 20130205026; 20130205174; 20130205412; 20130207817; 20130208729; 20130211828; 20130211832; 20130211976; 20130213344; 20130215235; 20130217409; 20130218379; 20130218412; 20130218446; 20130219039; 20130219872; 20130225201; 20130226369; 20130226543; 20130227648; 20130229141; 20130231052; 20130231800; 20130232289; 20130235203; 20130238424; 20130238443; 20130238700; 20130239845; 20130240678; 20130241026; 20130244210; 20130245837; 20130245852; 20130245863; 20130245864; 20130245880; 20130245945; 20130246183; 20130250933; 20130253325; 20130253782; 20130254035; 20130255560; 20130257718; 20130257904; 20130260722; 20130261846; 20130261874; 20130261907; 20130261939; 20130261942; 20130261953; 20130261966; 20130262111; 20130262349; 20130267046; 20130267253; 20130268950; 20130271273; 20130271275; 20130273901; 20130273968; 20130273980; 20130275209; 20130275226; 20130275227; 20130275368; 20130275569; 20130275761; 20130278440; 20130278441; 20130278442; 20130278443; 20130279500; 20130279695; 20130281023; 20130281045; 20130281133; 20130281140; 20130281141; 20130281324; 20130282238; 20130282267; 20130282271; 20130282277; 20130282357; 20130282482; 20130282491; 20130282925; 20130282946; 20130283345; 20130285855; 20130285903; 20130287193; 20130287201; 20130288659; 20130289820; 20130289821; 20130289874; 20130290106; 20130290199; 20130293367; 20130293394; 20130293471; 20130295888; 20130295889; 20130297078; 20130297162; 20130297175; 20130297199; 20130297207; 20130297250; 20130297404; 20130301584; 20130303138; 20130303197; 20130304347; 20130304348; 20130304349; 20130304475; 20130304519; 20130304581; 20130304616; 20130305087; 20130308495; 20130309977; 20130310010; 20130311002; 20130311297; 20130316703; 20130316743; 20130317694; 20130317732; 20130318022; 20130318380; 20130318529; 20130324242; 20130325249; 20130325323; 20130325442; 20130325610; 20130329139; 20130329634; 20130332024; 20130332070; 20130335449; 20130336235; 20130337762; 20130337782; 20130337801; 20130337830; 20130338971; 20130338972; 20130339098; 20130339266; 20130339387; 20130339981; 20130340444; 20130342020; 20130342368; 20130342460; 20130344859; 20140005484; 20140005485; 20140005486; 20140005487; 20140005488; 20140005489; 20140005555; 20140006129; 20140006347; 20140006555; 20140006772; 20140007006; 20140007048; 20140007182; 20140007183; 20140007192; 20140007193; 20140007214; 20140007222; 20140012431; 20140012664; 20140012665; 20140015690; 20140015977; 20140016499; 20140018034; 20140019135; 20140019170; 20140019522; 20140022954; 20140023026; 20140025312; 20140025494; 20140025502; 20140025503; 20140026020; 20140028023; 20140028783; 20140031005; 20140031010; 20140031033; 20140031082; 20140031989; 20140031991; 20140031992; 20140032062; 20140032130; 20140032800; 20140036922; 20140038836; 20140039812; 20140040134; 20140040343; 20140043204; 20140045482; 20140046585; 20140046701; 20140046761; 20140047011; 20140047448; 20140050148; 20140050701; 20140052316; 20140052353; 20140052384; 20140052496; 20140053090; 20140053804; 20140055358; 20140058266; 20140058570; 20140058600; 20140058666; 20140059468; 20140064288; 20140067152; 20140067225; 20140067313; 20140069899; 20140070943; 20140071167; 20140071995; 20140072111; 20140074468; 20140075198; 20140078991; 20140079160; 20140079297; 20140080428; 20140080457; 20140081483; 20140081493; 20140081517; 20140081793; 20140081813; 20140088871; 20140089089; 20140089241; 20140089286; 20140091950; 20140092424; 20140092438; 20140094976; 20140095170; 20140095234; 20140095263; 20140095264; 20140095335; 20140095342; 20140095551; 20140095586; 20140095587; 20140095588; 20140095632; 20140095645; 20140095939; 20140095971; 20140096009; 20140096010; 20140096011; 20140096012; 20140096013; 20140096015; 20140096016; 20140096017; 20140096018; 20140096019; 20140096020; 20140096021; 20140096022; 20140096026; 20140096029; 20140096037; 20140096038; 20140096039; 20140096040; 20140096041; 20140098671; 20140098685; 20140101611; 20140107923; 20140108786; 20140109080; 20140111380; 20140112527; 20140113548; 20140114532; 20140114554; 20140114555; 20140114562; 20140114696; 20140114718; 20140114829; 20140114844; 20140114849; 20140114850; 20140119535; 20140119575; 20140120867; 20140121873; 20140121959; 20140122243; 20140125584; 20140125598; 20140128072; 20140129038; 20140129160; 20140129332; 20140130756; 20140132210; 20140133392; 20140133639; 20140133767; 20140135048; 20140136019; 20140136927; 20140136992; 20140140233; 20140141744; 20140141812; 20140143171; 20140143839; 20140143889; 20140151456; 20140156087; 20140157086; 20140160359; 20140162219; 20140163768; 20140163963; 20140164113; 20140164124; 20140164125; 20140167697; 20140168262; 20140169503; 20140180498; 20140180557; 20140180723; 20140180727; 20140180825; 20140180884; 20140180885; 20140180886; 20140181100; 20140184430; 20140188379; 20140188533; 20140188753; 20140189430; 20140190248; 20140191574; 20140191842; 20140191886; 20140192181; 20140193047; 20140194149; 20140195044; 20140195045; 20140195046; 20140195047; 20140195071; 20140195102; 20140195153; 20140195197; 20140195272; 20140195663; 20140195808; 20140195921; 20140199965; 20140199989; 20140200718; 20140200740; 20140200742; 20140200756; 20140201064; 20140201126; 20140201671; 20140202800; 20140206392; 20140207338; 20140207619; 20140211803; 20140211842; 20140213238; 20140214212; 20140214311; 20140214526; 20140214527; 20140214762; 20140214763; 20140215491; 20140215513; 20140218187; 20140220945; 20140222241; 20140222610; 20140222976; 20140223112; 20140223208; 20140226589; 20140226879; 20140226887; 20140228043; 20140228223; 20140235209; 20140236434; 20140236718; 20140240088; 20140240170; 20140240289; 20140240349; 20140244125; 20140244148; 20140244156; 20140247892; 20140248852; 20140249696; 20140249697; 20140249712; 20140249714; 20140249927; 20140250228; 20140253172; 20140253375; 20140253883; 20140256304; 20140257867; 20140258469; 20140260190; 20140263628; 20140263629; 20140263861; 20140266594; 20140266635; 20140266793; 20140267074; 20140267741; 20140268229; 20140269441; 20140269442; 20140269443; 20140269466; 20140270158; 20140270172; 20140271114; 20140273924; 20140273937; 20140273939; 20140273940; 20140273947; 20140273955; 20140273998; 20140274016; 20140277757; 20140277831; 20140277862; 20140277878; 20140277887; 20140277917; 20140277971; 20140278038; 20140278071; 20140278075; 20140278081; 20140278086; 20140278096; 20140278101; 20140278555; 20140278573; 20140278599; 20140278607; 20140278608; 20140278623; 20140278847; 20140279019; 20140279326; 20140279535; 20140280961; 20140281953; 20140282470; 20140285660; 20140286731; 20140287723; 20140288713; 20140288812; 20140288831; 20140288884; 20140288915; 20140289020; 20140289249; 20140294013; 20140298237; 20140298906; 20140300583; 20140300584; 20140300922; 20140301376; 20140301666; 20140302774; 20140302895; 20140303944; 20140306799; 20140306814; 20140306817; 20140306826; 20140306833; 20140306834; 20140306835; 20140307265; 20140307655; 20140307724; 20140307770; 20140308902; 20140309789; 20140309790; 20140309804; 20140309805; 20140309806; 20140309813; 20140309814; 20140309815; 20140309838; 20140309839; 20140309847; 20140309849; 20140309852; 20140309853; 20140309862; 20140309863; 20140309864; 20140309865; 20140309866; 20140309867; 20140309868; 20140309869; 20140309870; 20140309871; 20140309872; 20140309873; 20140309874; 20140309875; 20140309876; 20140309877; 20140309878; 20140309879; 20140309880; 20140309885; 20140309886; 20140309891; 20140309892; 20140309893; 20140309913; 20140309919; 20140309920; 20140309921; 20140309922; 20140309923; 20140309927; 20140309929; 20140309930; 20140309934; 20140309935; 20140309982; 20140310031; 20140310075; 20140310103; 20140310186; 20140310243; 20140310277; 20140310359; 20140310379; 20140310594; 20140310610; 20140310702; 20140310739; 20140310788; 20140312839; 20140313208; 20140315527; 20140316764; 20140316903; 20140317112; 20140318293; 20140320315; 20140320421; 20140321363; 20140321453; 20140324510; 20140324572; 20140325030; 20140325113; 20140327778; 20140327981; 20140333664; 20140335487; 20140335818; 20140335822; 20140336834; 20140336868; 20140336918; 20140337253; 20140337338; 20140337765; 20140340242; 20140340348; 20140341475; 20140341852; 20140342659; 20140342711; 20140343819; 20140343831; 20140344065; 20140344124; 20140344393; 20140344460; 20140344718; 20140347482; 20140347491; 20140347978; 20140349256; 20140349257; 20140350776; 20140353300; 20140354686; 20140357295; 20140358291; 20140358294; 20140358361; 20140358362; 20140358749; 20140358896; 20140359477; 20140359552; 20140362195; 20140362807; 20140362954; 20140362992; 20140364096; 20140365228; 20140365517; 20140365518; 20140366644; 20140369237; 20140370839; 20140371891; 20140372454; 20140372532; 20140372880; 20140373639; 20140375428; 20140375447; 20140376827; 20140378055; 20140378170; 20140378171; 20140379169; 20140379182; 20140380106; 20140380132; 20140380240; 20140380296; 20140380408; 20140380442; 20140380505; 20150002281; 20150003238; 20150003267; 20150003396; 20150003400; 20150005911; 20150005984; 20150006035; 20150006375; 20150007155; 20150009863; 20150011194; 20150012152; 20150012647; 20150015363; 20150016777; 20150017997; 20150018622; 20150019068; 20150019266; 20150019329; 20150019550; 20150020152; 20150023196; 20150023256; 20150023949; 20150025727; 20150025748; 20150025917; 20150026047; 20150026312; 20150026376; 20150027681; 20150029094; 20150029405; 20150029541; 20150029838; 20150029941; 20150029987; 20150031331; 20150032264; 20150032291; 20150032303; 20150032424; 20150032671; 20150032860; 20150035665; 20150036485; 20150036679; 20150038123; 20150038125; 20150039214; 20150039389; 20150039398; 20150039666; 20150039827; 20150039936; 20150040134; 20150040175; 20150043012; 20150043420; 20150043445; 20150043594; 20150044964; 20150046023; 20150046062; 20150046147; 20150046263; 20150046306; 20150046554; 20150048641; 20150050527; 20150050907; 20150051787; 20150052987; 20150053304; 20150053779; 20150053780; 20150053781; 20150054647; 20150056945; 20150056951; 20150056984; 20150057028; 20150057838; 20150057926; 20150058191; 20150058233; 20150061603; 20150061895; 20150062168; 20150063213; 20150063329; 20150065168; 20150066287; 20150066861; 20150067536; 20150071115; 20150072668; 20150073639; 20150073647; 20150073649; 20150074013; 20150074732; 20150075167; 20150077054; 20150077056; 20150078247; 20150078393; 20150078538; 20150078539; 20150078543; 20150078741; 20150081158; 20150081462; 20150083869; 20150085095; 20150087224; 20150088618; 20150088779; 20150089083; 20150089084; 20150089236; 20150093981; 20150094035; 20150094876; 20150094968; 20150095156; 20150095219; 20150095238; 20150095336; 20150095841; 20150097798; 20150097860; 20150097861; 20150097863; 20150097864; 20150100179; 20150100195; 20150100197; 20150100238; 20150100621; 20150100633; 20150102568; 20150102569; 20150102570; 20150102571; 20150102572; 20150102593; 20150102914; 20150103662; 20150103994; 20150106204; 20150106526; 20150106668; 20150109120; 20150109145; 20150110078; 20150110080; 20150110081; 20150110180; 20150110258; 20150111288; 20150111570; 20150111591; 20150112504; 20150112543; 20150112545; 20150112730; 20150112731; 20150112800; 20150112871; 20150112884; 20150113006; 20150113638; 20150116078; 20150116079; 20150116100; 20150116275; 20150116276; 20150117387; 20150120082; 20150120331; 20150120402; 20150120476; 20150121071; 20150121287; 20150121457; 20150121460; 20150123619; 20150126203; 20150126873; 20150127321; 20150127376; 20150127390; 20150127431; 20150127527; 20150128013; 20150128123; 20150128284; 20150128285; 20150128287; 20150128597; 20150129581; 20150130767; 20150130811; 20150131489; 20150131794; 20150133108; 20150133113; 20150134430; 20150134513; 20150135028; 20150135067; 20150135101; 20150135328; 20150137993; 20150138097; 20150138977; 20150139042; 20150141035; 20150141043; 20150141759; 20150142255; 20150142257; 20150142262; 20150142264; 20150142418; 20150142428; 20150142526; 20150145955; 20150146000; 20150146886; 20150148963; 20150148964; 20150148965; 20150149084; 20150149219; 20150149256; 20150149336; 20150150046; 20150150124; 20150150493; 20150153910; 20150154709; 20150154712; 20150156525; 20150156556; 20150157947; 20150159895; 20150159899; 20150159900; 20150159901; 20150159902; 20150159903; 20150159904; 20150160019; 20150160633; 20150161122; 20150161149; 20150161415; 20150161587; 20150161828; 20150161890; 20150163121; 20150163631; 20150163819; 20150163832; 20150163945; 20150164437; 20150165905; 20150166073; 20150168174; 20150168175; 20150168365; 20150168821; 20150169406; 20150169867; 20150170072; 20150170289; 20150170290; 20150170427; 20150170440; 20150170653; 20150171368; 20150172236; 20150172306; 20150172919; 20150175067; 20150175161; 20150175397; 20150177007; 20150177010; 20150177521; 20150178578; 20150178661; 20150178700; 20150178723; 20150178990; 20150179004; 20150180701; 20150180763; 20150181029; 20150181032; 20150181417; 20150185031; 20150185218; 20150185825; 20150186094; 20150187019; 20150187137; 20150187138; 20150187357; 20150188949; 20150188961; 20150189559; 20150189671; 20150191150; 20150192421; 20150192423; 20150192495; 20150192500; 20150193007; 20150193729; 20150193857; 20150193858; 20150193861; 20150193924; 20150193987; 20150193994; 20150193996; 20150195146; 20150195186; 20150195290; 20150195408; 20150197247; 20150197248; 20150198450; 20150198451; 20150198459; 20150198946; 20150199855; 20150199965; 20150200782; 20150200811; 20150200957; 20150201297; 20150201361; 20150202962; 20150202976; 20150205367; 20150205482; 20150206356; 20150207809; 20150207885; 20150208140; 20150208457; 20150210168; 20150210217; 20150213065; 20150213432; 20150213433; 20150215459; 20150215954; 20150215986; 20150217291; 20150218872; 20150220150; 20150220597; 20150220995; 20150222553; 20150222708; 20150222759; 20150223043; 20150223151; 20150223273; 20150224845; 20150225188; 20150226135; 20150227227; 20150227890; 20150228077; 20150229604; 20150230048; 20150231491; 20150231982; 20150231985; 20150231986; 20150232065; 20150232083; 20150234477; 20150234767; 20150235088; 20150235370; 20150235441; 20150235447; 20150236927; 20150237128; 20150237537; 20150237552; 20150237661; 20150238073; 20150238857; 20150239398; 20150239478; 20150241225; 20150241230; 20150241231; 20150241295; 20150241705; 20150241959; 20150242113; 20150242258; 20150242575; 20150242816; 20150242943; 20150243100; 20150243105; 20150243106; 20150244656; 20150244805; 20150244806; 20150244826; 20150244877; 20150245215; 20150247723; 20150247975; 20150247976; 20150248169; 20150248170; 20150248286; 20150248287; 20150248737; 20150248787; 20150248788; 20150248789; 20150248791; 20150248792; 20150248793; 20150248795; 20150248881; 20150249685; 20150249744; 20150250385; 20150250396; 20150251074; 20150252757; 20150254357; 20150254570; 20150254592; 20150254719; 20150254781; 20150255063; 20150256377; 20150256444; 20150256467; 20150256617; 20150257080; 20150259020; 20150260527; 20150260529; 20150261554; 20150261691; 20150261812; 20150261813; 20150261828; 20150261856; 20150261866; 20150262238; 20150262433; 20150262483; 20150262484; 20150263856; 20150264089; 20150264130; 20150264427; 20150264480; 20150264549; 20150264554; 20150268054; 20150268055; 20150268056; 20150268662; 20150268724; 20150269250; 20150269383; 20150269489; 20150269524; 20150269617; 20150269790; 20150269791; 20150270968; 20150271019; 20150271132; 20150271201; 20150272694; 20150274017; 20150276254; 20150276417; 20150278814; 20150278950; 20150281155; 20150281156; 20150281906; 20150282041; 20150282061; 20150282717; 20150284103; 20150285642; 20150286975; 20150288634; 20150289116; 20150291055; 20150291164; 20150293644; 20150293668; 20150293755; 20150295808; 20150295869; 20150295910; 20150296037; 20150296224; 20150296319; 20150296436; 20150296441; 20150297082; 20150297311; 20150298153; 20150298555; 20150301527; 20150301528; 20150301592; 20150301599; 20150301732; 20150301787; 20150301797; 20150301819; 20150302250; 20150302625; 20150302642; 20150302643; 20150302644; 20150302652; 20150302655; 20150302656; 20150302657; 20150302658; 20150302659; 20150302660; 20150302661; 20150302662; 20150302663; 20150302664; 20150302665; 20150302667; 20150302732; 20150302735; 20150302739; 20150302851; 20150304207; 20150304504; 20150304797; 20150304935; 20150307082; 20150307106; 20150309263; 20150309264; 20150309535; 20150309874; 20150309981; 20150310020; 20150310389; 20150310652; 20150311903; 20150312380; 20150312404; 20150312415; 20150312801; 20150314789; 20150316406; 20150316980; 20150316982; 20150317515; 20150317745; 20150317839; 20150318705; 20150319044; 20150319116; 20150319473; 20150319511; 20150319551; 20150319681; 20150324058; 20150324270; 20150324469; 20150324736; 20150324791; 20150325093; 20150325123; 20150326447; 20150326488; 20150326545; 20150326919; 20150330803; 20150330804; 20150331398; 20150331422; 20150331686; 20150332174; 20150332242; 20150332419; 20150332441; 20150333378; 20150334176; 20150334248; 20150334249; 20150334434; 20150334543; 20150335978; 20150337400; 20150338226; 20150339570; 20150339593; 20150339857; 20150341005; 20150341241; 20150341268; 20150341296; 20150341757; 20150341862; 20150344055; 20150347005; 20150347429; 20150347848; 20150348339; 20150348543; 20150350075; 20150350177; 20150350711; 20150350758; 20150350967; 20150350995; 20150355855; 20150355988; 20150356104; 20150356497; 20150356781; 20150356782; 20150356783; 20150356784; 20150356794; 20150358074; 20150358234; 20150358352; 20150358461; 20150358525; 20150358762; 20150358852; 20150360671; 20150362995; 20150365255; 20150365328; 20150365519; 20150365664; 20150365846; 20150365981; 20150366504; 20150367736; 20150368566; 20150369138; 20150369505; 20150369660; 20150370248; 20150370935; 20150371153; 20150371226; 20150371336; 20150371459; 20150371465; 20150372954; 20150373022; 20150373482; 20150373502; 20150373554; 20150373583; 20150378433; 20150378574; 20150379303; 20150379408; 20150379765; 20150379770; 20150379788; 20150379995; 20150381297; 20150381441; 20150381543; 20150381547; 20150381666; 20150382084; 20150382149; 20150382263; 20150382278; 20150382286; 20150382319; 20160001765; 20160003635; 20160003636; 20160003637; 20160004502; 20160004686; 20160004788; 20160007203; 20160009304; 20160011861; 20160012215; 20160012401; 20160012465; 20160012650; 20160012758; 20160012813; 20160013979; 20160013998; 20160014057; 20160014070; 20160014151; 20160014450; 20160015273; 20160016523; 20160016626; 20160016627; 20160016628; 20160016630; 20160016631; 20160016633; 20160016634; 20160016635; 20160016636; 20160016651; 20160019238; 20160019532; 20160019556; 20160019592; 20160019651; 20160019980; 20160020864; 20160020943; 20160020967; 20160020979; 20160020987; 20160020988; 20160020997; 20160021006; 20160021009; 20160021010; 20160021011; 20160021013; 20160021014; 20160021017; 20160021018; 20160021038; 20160021039; 20160021049; 20160021116; 20160021126; 20160021152; 20160021484; 20160021596; 20160021647; 20160022520; 20160023621; 20160025497; 20160025514; 20160025979; 20160026239; 20160026253; 20160026476; 20160026542; 20160026659; 20160026729; 20160026991; 20160027029; 20160027045; 20160027273; 20160028011; 20160028243; 20160028605; 20160028609; 20160028615; 20160028658; 20160028668; 20160028722; 20160028729; 20160028750; 20160028751; 20160028752; 20160028753; 20160028754; 20160028755; 20160028762; 20160028763; 20160028764; 20160028778; 20160028827; 20160028899; 20160029155; 20160029167; 20160029194; 20160029346; 20160029368; 20160029422; 20160030825; 20160033264; 20160033985; 20160034133; 20160034148; 20160034152; 20160034158; 20160034166; 20160034167; 20160034329; 20160034764; 20160034867; 20160034876; 20160034879; 20160034896; 20160034941; 20160034954; 20160034994; 20160035005; 20160035052; 20160035096; 20160035144; 20160035148; 20160035150; 20160035972; 20160036519; 20160036747; 20160036764; 20160036842; 20160036868; 20160036909; 20160036949; 20160036989; 20160036990; 20160036991; 20160037294; 20160037304; 20160037307; 20160037389; 20160037445; 20160037477; 20160037478; 20160039356; 20160039426; 20160039430; 20160039653; 20160040996; 20160040998; 20160041024; 20160041559; 20160041820; 20160042079; 20160042153; 20160042172; 20160042382; 20160042972; 20160043300; 20160043313; 20160043370; 20160043429; 20160043554; 20160043571; 20160043945; 20160043973; 20160044035; 20160044054; 20160044108; 20160044120; 20160044121; 20160044129; 20160044355; 20160044454; 20160044461; 20160044510; 20160044661; 20160044697; 20160045841; 20160047662; 20160047879; 20160048266; 20160048580; 20160048688; 20160048842; 20160049203; 20160049408; 20160049582; 20160049813; 20160049823; 20160049824; 20160050061; 20160050137; 20160050183; 20160050265; 20160050315; 20160050379; 20160050514; 20160050520; 20160050535; 20160050541; 20160050548; 20160050553; 20160050674; 20160050705; 20160051791; 20160052473; 20160052512; 20160052762; 20160054021; 20160054140; 20160054736; 20160055116; 20160055232; 20160055499; 20160055551; 20160055740; 20160055747; 20160056209; 20160056211; 20160056246; 20160056847; 20160056938; 20160057084; 20160057143; 20160057571; 20160058315; 20160058335; 20160058390; 20160059412; 20160059662; 20160059865; 20160061472; 20160061618; 20160062583; 20160063062; 20160063102; 20160063191; 20160063497; 20160063868; 20160064659; 20160064947; 20160064999; 20160065517; 20160065520; 20160065572; 20160065719; 20160065928; 20160066123; 20160066125; 20160066127; 20160066162; 20160066221; 20160066246; 20160066325; 20160066808; 20160066894; 20160068136; 20160069692; 20160069705; 20160069855; 20160069975; 20160070456; 20160070527; 20160070559; 20160070611; 20160070718; 20160070794; 20160071333; 20160071338; 20160071397; 20160071905; 20160072282; 20160072287; 20160072493; 20160072547; 20160072676; 20160072678; 20160072729; 20160072740; 20160072752; 20160072770; 20160072832; 20160072896; 20160073232; 20160073271; 20160073280; 20160073372; 20160073886; 20160075175; 20160075177; 20160075226; 20160075339; 20160077693; 20160078446; 20160078458; 20160078484; 20160078554; 20160078659; 20160078695; 20160078741; 20160079363; 20160079524; 20160080021; 20160080030; 20160080096; 20160080168; 20160080302; 20160080451; 20160080486; 20160080498; 20160080550; 20160080907; 20160080935; 20160081127; 20160081162; 20160081551; 20160081586; 20160082772; 20160082839; 20160082925; 20160082975; 20160084936; 20160085561; 20160085594; 20160085774; 20160085955; 20160085983; 20160086108; 20160086189; 20160086228; 20160086391; 20160086397; 20160086399; 20160086484; 20160086679; 20160087011; 20160087687; 20160087760; 20160088049; 20160088052; 20160088100; 20160088372; 20160088473; 20160088551; 20160088807; 20160089066; 20160090105; 20160091540; 20160091717; 20160092189; 20160092301; 20160092532; 20160092780; 20160092858; 20160092907; 20160092911; 20160093135; 20160093154; 20160093509; 20160094051; 20160094358; 20160094398; 20160094479; 20160094502; 20160094646; 20160094673; 20160094707; 20160094720; 20160094883; 20160094972; 20160094973; 20160095148; 20160096508; 20160097648; 20160098307; 20160098325; 20160098445; 20160098670; 20160098729; 20160098790; 20160098923; 20160099806; 20160099898; 20160099916; 20160099917; 20160099927; 20160099972; 20160100054; 20160100273; 20160100301; 20160100310; 20160100335; 20160100346; 20160100348; 20160100362; 20160100444; 20160100445; 20160100449; 20160100908; 20160103199; 20160103212; 20160103462; 20160103666; 20160103980; 20160104123; 20160104131; 20160104169; 20160104327; 20160104365; 20160104798; 20160105371; 20160105387; 20160105406; 20160105504; 20160105621; 20160105644; 20160105775; 20160105782; 20160105786; 20160105841; 20160105847; 20160105852; 20160105906; 20160105918; 20160105943; 20160107309; 20160107509; 20160109940; 20160110056; 20160110148; 20160110372; 20160110381; 20160110554; 20160110621; 20160110774; 20160110788; 20160110820; 20160110929; 20160110993; 20160111090; 20160111472; 20160112216; 20160112279; 20160112453; 20160112462; 20160112487; 20160112684; 20160112830; 20160112894; 20160112929; 20160112950; 20160114745; 20160114821; 20160116571; 20160116977; 20160117393; 20160117716; 20160117734; 20160117902; 20160117945; 20160118042; 20160118442; 20160118474; 20160118575; 20160119162; 20160119383; 20160119431; 20160119434; 20160119855; 20160120448; 20160121669; 20160121912; 20160123802; 20160123834; 20160124071; 20160124617; 20160124694; 20160124901; 20160125345; 20160125361; 20160125735; 20160125864; 20160125865; 20160126732; 20160127073; 20160127087; 20160127165; 20160127172; 20160127403; 20160127404; 20160127447; 20160127457; 20160127539; 20160127540; 20160127541; 20160127548; 20160127549; 20160127552; 20160127562; 20160127566; 20160127567; 20160127569; 20160127624; 20160127808; 20160127851; 20160127871; 20160127887; 20160127907; 20160127931; 20160128108; 20160128582; 20160128617; 20160128880; 20160129310; 20160131492; 20160132397; 20160132630; 20160132822; 20160132823; 20160132832; 20160132851; 20160132863; 20160132874; 20160132877; 20160132951; 20160133065; 20160133070; 20160133107; 20160133122; 20160133230; 20160133322; 20160133343; 20160134062; 20160134161; 20160134468; 20160134514; 20160134516; 20160134539; 20160134562; 20160134630; 20160134633; 20160134930; 20160135036; 20160135039; 20160137089; 20160138926; 20160139067; 20160139234; 20160139272; 20160139755; 20160140062; 20160140063; 20160140146; 20160140168; 20160140353; 20160140546; 20160140608; 20160140614; 20160140776; 20160140834; 20160140844; 20160140870; 20160141744; 20160141894; 20160142248; 20160142402; 20160142410; 20160142597; 20160142856; 20160142864; 20160142880; 20160142882; 20160142891; 20160142906; 20160142916; 20160143004; 20160143075; 20160146494; 20160146495; 20160147233; 20160147293; 20160147782; 20160148103; 20160148269; 20160148509; 20160148558; 20160148780; 20160148974; 20160148979; 20160149120; 20160149121; 20160149177; 20160149755; 20160149777; 20160149805; 20160149853; 20160149856; 20160149990; 20160150089; 20160150298; 20160150350; 20160150482; 20160150501; 20160152180; 20160153796; 20160154406; 20160154413; 20160155288; 20160155326; 20160155503; 20160155933; 20160156450; 20160156514; 20160156575; 20160156652; 20160157044; 20160157179; 20160157221; 20160157298; 20160158640; 20160159186; 20160161310; 20160162120; 20160162552; 20160162682; 20160162827; 20160162870; 20160162882; 20160162900; 20160162938; 20160162946; 20160163001; 20160163133; 20160163135; 20160164282; 20160164695; 20160164745; 20160164748; 20160164819; 20160164981; 20160164982; 20160165000; 20160165002; 20160165404; 20160165417; 20160165487; 20160165965; 20160167486; 20160167641; 20160169682; 20160169683; 20160169684; 20160169689; 20160169930; 20160170733; 20160170775; 20160170871; 20160170971; 20160170996; 20160171122; 20160171155; 20160171374; 20160171405; 20160171492; 20160171538; 20160171591; 20160171599; 20160171885; 20160172721; 20160172904; 20160173385; 20160173428; 20160173511; 20160173513; 20160173609; 20160173646; 20160173647; 20160173689; 20160173827; 20160173921; 20160173959; 20160173996; 20160174039; 20160174046; 20160174073; 20160174129; 20160174148; 20160174333; 20160174840; 20160175723; 20160176397; 20160176398; 20160177846; 20160177850; 20160177881; 20160177895; 20160178035; 20160178048; 20160178225; 20160178387; 20160178724; 20160178744; 20160178796; 20160179416; 20160179774; 20160179829; 20160179936; 20160180019; 20160180060; 20160180156; 20160180384; 20160180404; 20160180468; 20160180478; 20160180500; 20160180595; 20160180598; 20160180607; 20160180667; 20160180705; 20160180707; 20160180713; 20160180715; 20160180717; 20160180721; 20160180728; 20160180905; 20160180928; 20160180960; 20160181204; 20160181315; 20160181316; 20160181317; 20160181318; 20160181320; 20160181514; 20160181520; 20160181522; 20160182121; 20160182170; 20160182415; 20160182475; 20160182574; 20160182688; 20160182801; 20160182816; 20160182856; 20160182940; 20160183029; 20160183037; 20160183041; 20160183351; 20160183695; 20160183799; 20160183818; 20160184155; 20160184755; 20160185216; 20160185222; 20160185326; 20160185351; 20160186191; 20160186219; 20160186285; 20160186681; 20160187127; 20160187144; 20160187148; 20160187460; 20160187654; 20160188181; 20160188190; 20160188405; 20160188597; 20160188602; 20160188756; 20160188824; 20160188876; 20160188883; 20160188895; 20160188996; 20160189098; 20160189101; 20160189127; 20160189146; 20160189164; 20160189174; 20160189186; 20160189270; 20160189273; 20160189285; 20160189381; 20160189385; 20160189425; 20160189439; 20160189453; 20160189454; 20160189459; 20160189491; 20160189496; 20160189500; 20160189502; 20160189503; 20160189505; 20160189506; 20160189509; 20160189513; 20160189524; 20160189528; 20160189529; 20160189531; 20160189532; 20160189533; 20160189542; 20160189544; 20160189752; 20160190687; 20160190691; 20160190806; 20160190828; 20160190868; 20160190869; 20160191265; 20160191295; 20160191339; 20160191356; 20160191426; 20160191436; 20160191439; 20160191584; 20160191594; 20160191673; 20160191712; 20160191716; 20160191717; 20160191775; 20160191958; 20160192111; 20160192118; 20160192135; 20160192141; 20160192154; 20160192157; 20160192166; 20160192168; 20160192277; 20160192289; 20160192321; 20160192346; 20160192458; 20160193583; 20160193694; 20160193729; 20160193889; 20160193895; 20160193934; 20160193937; 20160194007; 20160194087; 20160194288; 20160194584; 20160194942; 20160195006; 20160195027; 20160195047; 20160195055; 20160195082; 20160195186; 20160195291; 20160195401; 20160195509; 20160195602; 20160195856; 20160195864; 20160195876; 20160196010; 20160196131; 20160196132; 20160196150; 20160196176; 20160196274; 20160196389; 20160196432; 20160196451; 20160196525; 20160196544; 20160196583; 20160196596; 20160196620; 20160196629; 20160196722; 20160196745; 20160196751; 20160196753; 20160197036; 20160197333; 20160197489; 20160197503; 20160197519; 20160197776; 20160197782; 20160197783; 20160197800; 20160197831; 20160197993; 20160198002; 20160198049; 20160198244; 20160198296; 20160198297; 20160198387; 20160198404; 20160198485; 20160198522; 20160198548; 20160198644; 20160198950; 20160199576; 20160199812; 20160200202; 20160200254; 20160200310; 20160200315; 20160201168; 20160201532; 20160201533; 20160201555; 20160201581; 20160201586; 20160201633; 20160201766; 20160201772; 20160202070; 20160202076; 20160202082; 20160202200; 20160202699; 20160202755; 20160202850; 20160202942; 20160203211; 20160203300; 20160203347; 20160203373; 20160203382; 20160203435; 20160203490; 20160203497; 20160203520; 20160203626; 20160203639; 20160203651; 20160203652; 20160203661; 20160203712; 20160203718; 20160203879; 20160204440; 20160204507; 20160204795; 20160204826; 20160204831; 20160204913; 20160204914; 20160204990; 20160205016; 20160205067; 20160205082; 20160205096; 20160205217; 20160205238; 20160205419; 20160205422; 20160205450; 20160205504; 20160205506; 20160205513; 20160205538; 20160205560; 20160207389; 20160207390; 20160207391; 20160207392; 20160207454; 20160207494; 20160207495; 20160207523; 20160207541; 20160207778; 20160207817; 20160208023; 20160208024; 20160208243; 20160208458; 20160208605; 20160208692; 20160208695; 20160208725; 20160208732; 20160208742; 20160208764; 20160208913; 20160209059; 20160209060; 20160209061; 20160209062; 20160209066; 20160209067; 20160209068; 20160209224; 20160209648; 20160209831; 20160209842; 20160209843; 20160209845; 20160209848; 20160209997; 20160210044; 20160210110; 20160210283; 20160210332; 20160210382; 20160210383; 20160210525; 20160210578; 20160210588; 20160210591; 20160210602; 20160210775; 20160210794; 20160210862; 20160210952; 20160211932; 20160211957; 20160211985; 20160212086; 20160212145; 20160212201; 20160212460; 20160212508; 20160212577; 20160212586; 20160212587; 20160212588; 20160212652; 20160212684; 20160212695; 20160212708; 20160212740; 20160212941; 20160214490; 20160214533; 20160214535; 20160214598; 20160214610; 20160214632; 20160214706; 20160214716; 20160214723; 20160214724; 20160215087; 20160215680; 20160215681; 20160215706; 20160215718; 20160215748; 20160215858; 20160215996; 20160216126; 20160216130; 20160216141; 20160216362; 20160216699; 20160216940; 20160217103; 20160217124; 20160217146; 20160217159; 20160217203; 20160217313; 20160217325; 20160217377; 20160217384; 20160217459; 20160217470; 20160217492; 20160217519; 20160217578; 20160217590; 20160217635; 20160217664; 20160217674; 20160217694; 20160217695; 20160217767; 20160217784; 20160218528; 20160218843; 20160218884; 20160218965; 20160219011; 20160219024; 20160219028; 20160219088; 20160219117; 20160219118; 20160219248; 20160219348; 20160219349; 20160219420; 20160219505; 20160219516; 20160219517; 20160219523; 20160219552; 20160219615; 20160219679; 20160220198; 20160220324; 20160220743; 20160220885; 20160220954; 20160221439; 20160221453; 20160221456; 20160221485; 20160221578; 20160221592; 20160221768; 20160222482; 20160222483; 20160222485; 20160222820; 20160222841; 20160222852; 20160222867; 20160222868; 20160222894; 20160222895; 20160222899; 20160222903; 20160222905; 20160222911; 20160222912; 20160222972; 20160223078; 20160223214; 20160223215; 20160223216; 20160223217; 20160223218; 20160223345; 20160223347; 20160223351; 20160223355; 20160223511; 20160223577; 20160223578; 20160223638; 20160223663; 20160224030; 20160224104; 20160224137; 20160224328; 20160224435; 20160224696; 20160224724; 20160224725; 20160224726; 20160224727; 20160224728; 20160224729; 20160224742; 20160224745; 20160224746; 20160224747; 20160224773; 20160224786; 20160224798; 20160224803; 20160224828; 20160224916; 20160224919; 20160224930; 20160224951; 20160225027; 20160225072; 20160225087; 20160225095; 20160225108; 20160225183; 20160225198; 20160225203; 20160225248; 20160225255; 20160225259; 20160225272; 20160225273; 20160225278; 20160225412; 20160225425; 20160225984; 20160226207; 20160226305; 20160226590; 20160226653; 20160226671; 20160226732; 20160226761; 20160226840; 20160226841; 20160226847; 20160226859; 20160226900; 20160226903; 20160226940; 20160226968; 20160226983; 20160226990; 20160226995; 20160227017; 20160227018; 20160227019; 20160227028; 20160227096; 20160227168; 20160227259; 20160227287; 20160227311; 20160227336; 20160227341; 20160227346; 20160227361; 20160227363; 20160227371; 20160227375; 20160227377; 20160227422; 20160227463; 20160227464; 20160227510; 20160227583; 20160227655; 20160228064; 20160228091; 20160228767; 20160228771; 20160228776; 20160228852; 20160228946; 20160229271; 20160229342; 20160229376; 20160229404; 20160229405; 20160229435; 20160229467; 20160229522; 20160229547; 20160230619; 20160230658; 20160230692; 20160230781; 20160230784; 20160230855; 20160231031; 20160231122; 20160231129; 20160231131; 20160231132; 20160231399; 20160231402; 20160231403; 20160231404; 20160231414; 20160231573; 20160231718; 20160231725; 20160231739; 20160231817; 20160231825; 20160231915; 20160232062; 20160232080; 20160232116; 20160232167; 20160232196; 20160232283; 20160232284; 20160232285; 20160232286; 20160232287; 20160232288; 20160232289; 20160232352; 20160232387; 20160232479; 20160232481; 20160232484; 20160232485; 20160232486; 20160232488; 20160232489; 20160232502; 20160232546; 20160232565; 20160232566; 20160232571; 20160232600; 20160232621; 20160232625; 20160232627; 20160232635; 20160232713; 20160232715; 20160232725; 20160232748; 20160232774; 20160232778; 20160232780; 20160232788; 20160233413; 20160233474; 20160233578; 20160233582; 20160233912; 20160234005; 20160234070; 20160234186; 20160234195; 20160234196; 20160234216; 20160234272; 20160234273; 20160234286; 20160234287; 20160234335; 20160234338; 20160234341; 20160234342; 20160234343; 20160234350; 20160234355; 20160234356; 20160234361; 20160234362; 20160234371; 20160234441; 20160234476; 20160234532; 20160234606; 20160234628; 20160234629; 20160234634; 20160234642; 20160234646; 20160234647; 20160234648; 20160234654; 20160234662; 20160234668; 20160234669; 20160234673; 20160234683; 20160234765; 20160235236; 20160235341; 20160235359; 20160235366; 20160235524; 20160236089; 20160236563; 20160236573; 20160236582; 20160236671; 20160236672; 20160236686; 20160236694; 20160236790; 20160236903; 20160237640; 20160237657; 20160237862; 20160237884; 20160237890; 20160237923; 20160237927; 20160237932; 20160238116; 20160238272; 20160238398; 20160238403; 20160238406; 20160238641; 20160238642; 20160238738; 20160238850; 20160238851; 20160239010; 20160239024; 20160239080; 20160239158; 20160239184; 20160239250; 20160239287; 20160239293; 20160239347; 20160239349; 20160239493; 20160239516; 20160239555; 20160239557; 20160239573; 20160239593; 20160239629; 20160239645; 20160239659; 20160239686; 20160239696; 20160239749; 20160239759; 20160239799; 20160239801; 20160239802; 20160239823; 20160239839; 20160239845; 20160239849; 20160239857; 20160239869; 20160239875; 20160239879; 20160239903; 20160239904; 20160239921; 20160239925; 20160239926; 20160239969; 20160239976; 20160240009; 20160240010; 20160240019; 20160240036; 20160240050; 20160240061; 20160240062; 20160240222; 20160240223; 20160240875; 20160240887; 20160240891; 20160241133; 20160241162; 20160241410; 20160241437; 20160241445; 20160241521; 20160241523; 20160241548; 20160241565; 20160241569; 20160241648; 20160241699; 20160241707; 20160241713; 20160241776; 20160241784; 20160241993; 20160241997; 20160241998; 20160242005; 20160242034; 20160242043; 20160242108; 20160242145; 20160242681; 20160242849; 20160243440; 20160243444; 20160243571; 20160243927; 20160243934; 20160244011; 20160244022; 20160244049; 20160244067; 20160244072; 20160244161; 20160244176; 20160244187; 20160244311; 20160245190; 20160245207; 20160245239; 20160245241; 20160245279; 20160245350; 20160245395; 20160245401; 20160245638; 20160245656; 20160245662; 20160245664; 20160245665; 20160245686; 20160245785; 20160245916; 20160246265; 20160246292; 20160246296; 20160246341; 20160246384; 20160246481; 20160246526; 20160246591; 20160246752; 20160246769; 20160246815; 20160246819; 20160246850; 20160246868; 20160246879; 20160246889; 20160246931; 20160247005; 20160247034; 20160247057; 20160247080; 20160247089; 20160247098; 20160247113; 20160247144; 20160247153; 20160247175; 20160247181; 20160247199; 20160247200; 20160247218; 20160247221; 20160247238; 20160247253; 20160247330; 20160247333; 20160247335; 20160247342; 20160247353; 20160247354; 20160247364; 20160247377; 20160247378; 20160247404; 20160247537; 20160247566; 20160247856; 20160247858; 20160248009; 20160248115; 20160248345; 20160248481; 20160248631; 20160248661; 20160248676; 20160248740; 20160248778; 20160248779; 20160248838; 20160248863; 20160248865; 20160248871; 20160248906; 20160249024; 20160249100; 20160249148; 20160249161; 20160249163; 20160249175; 20160249177; 20160249181; 20160249192; 20160249195; 20160249254; 20160249281; 20160249293; 20160249318; 20160249319; 20160249400; 20160249435; 20160249439; 20160249781; 20160249782; 20160249815; 20160249853; 20160249857; 20160250557; 20160250752; 20160250916; 20160250941; 20160250943; 20160250985; 20160251012; 20160251025; 20160251167; 20160251743; 20160251961; 20160251991; 20160252023; 20160252025; 20160252053; 20160252325; 20160252366; 20160252381; 20160252888; 20160252909; 20160252932; 20160252939; 20160252944; 20160252980; 20160253039; 20160253041; 20160253047; 20160253083; 20160253089; 20160253142; 20160253155; 20160253218; 20160253222; 20160253254; 20160253274; 20160253313; 20160253318; 20160253340; 20160253342; 20160253348; 20160253385; 20160253394; 20160253440; 20160253458; 20160253478; 20160253479; 20160253481; 20160253498; 20160253500; 20160253563; 20160253582; 20160253595; 20160253639; 20160253642; 20160253651; 20160253652; 20160253653; 20160253656; 20160253657; 20160253666; 20160253667; 20160253669; 20160253670; 20160253689; 20160253699; 20160253707; 20160253709; 20160253710; 20160253712; 20160253735; 20160253737; 20160253746; 20160253750; 20160253758; 20160253761; 20160253779; 20160253814; 20160253848; 20160253890; 20160253908; 20160253924; 20160254511; 20160254588; 20160254590; 20160254687; 20160254832; 20160254859; 20160254906; 20160254942; 20160254950; 20160254959; 20160254963; 20160255006; 20160255015; 20160255017; 20160255032; 20160255037; 20160255050; 20160255106; 20160255140; 20160255153; 20160255162; 20160255164; 20160255249; 20160255305; 20160255322; 20160255398; 20160255408; 20160255420; 20160255438; 20160255455; 20160255466; 20160255480; 20160255481; 20160255493; 20160255495; 20160255513; 20160255531; 20160255536; 20160255559; 20160255575; 20160255600; 20160255618; 20160255763; 20160255778; 20160255781; 20160256082; 20160256097; 20160256260; 20160256262; 20160256263; 20160256267; 20160256315; 20160256781; 20160257000; 20160257198; 20160257252; 20160257288; 20160257291; 20160257297; 20160257299; 20160257310; 20160257413; 20160257415; 20160257421; 20160257424; 20160258119; 20160258144; 20160258202; 20160258209; 20160258369; 20160258380; 20160258410; 20160258497; 20160258647; 20160258754; 20160258758; 20160258762; 20160258764; 20160258765; 20160258767; 20160258770; 20160258776; 20160259027; 20160259032; 20160259046; 20160259061; 20160259307; 20160259316; 20160259341; 20160259356; 20160259404; 20160259425; 20160259426; 20160259432; 20160259451; 20160259509; 20160259546; 20160259623; 20160259656; 20160259789; 20160259804; 20160259821; 20160259848; 20160259905; 20160259906; 20160259950; 20160259956; 20160260016; 20160260019; 20160260029; 20160260033; 20160260048; 20160260049; 20160260067; 20160260069; 20160260075; 20160260100; 20160260107; 20160260108; 20160260135; 20160260148; 20160260158; 20160260161; 20160260207; 20160260261; 20160260288; 20160260302; 20160260303; 20160260315; 20160260317; 20160260319; 20160260322; 20160260332; 20160260413; 20160260431; 20160260433; 20160260434; 20160260436; 20160260948; 20160260986; 20160261031; 20160261151; 20160261268; 20160261291; 20160261397; 20160261425; 20160261458; 20160261641; 20160261670; 20160261697; 20160261727; 20160261733; 20160261803; 20160261829; 20160261837; 20160261841; 20160261977; 20160261981; 20160261984; 20160262068; 20160262082; 20160262087; 20160262118; 20160262191; 20160262201; and 20160262205.